Sins of the Past
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Bo and Nora are happily married with twin daughters Madison Megan and Molly Victoria. Todd and Marty are married with a son Jonathon Thomas. Jonathon is dating Molly. What happens when Molly is attacked?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and Angels Instead_

_**Things You Need To Know About The Story: **___

Nora wasn't rescued in time back when Todd stalked her at the beach house and Todd ended up raping her before Bo found her.

Todd and Marty are married with a son Jonathon Thomas.

_Bo and Nora never broke up or had any of the circumstances that led to it. They are happily married with twin daughters Madison Megan and Molly Victoria. Nora is also about two weeks pregnant but she doesn't know it yet. She will find out when she goes to the hospital to see her daughter and collapses._

Molly Victoria and Jonathon Thomas are dating and are in love. Neither set of parents thinks its a good idea because of the bad blood between their families but they have decided to let their children make their own decisions. 

**SINS OF THE PAST - Chapter One**

**Chapter One**

_She could feel his breath on her neck… taste the disgusting bitterness of the blood that she choked on when he held her down. She couldn't see him but she could feel the violence as he tore away the barriers of clothing…She remembered screaming…remembered the feel of his hands around her neck as he stuffed something into her mouth to muffle her cries…and in the next moment, she could smell the unmistakable aroma of him pumping into her so hard that she went numb from pain…she remembered the feeling of him laughing at her when he forced himself inside her…making her bleed both physically and mentally… taking his revenge in the worst possible way…and then leaving her broken and shattered as he escaped into the night…her feeling of security forever taken from her…nothing in her life ever hurt that bad. _

She shot up from her bed, tears and sweat falling from her cheeks…Her husband, wrapping his arms around her as she fell into him.

"Another nightmare," Bo asked his shaking wife?

"I…I don't understand why I'm having nightmares again…after so many years. I thought I had finally put it behind me."

"Maybe it's because our daughters are nearing the age when we have to worry about that…especially since we had that paternity scare when you were first pregnant with them."

"I don't know what I would have done if that rape had gotten me pregnant…we got lucky Bo…we got really lucky…I'm not sure I could have survived all that if they hadn't been yours…"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her tighter into his arms. "You want to talk about it baby? You know I always wonder what would have happened if I had gotten there sooner…"

"It's…It's not your fault Bo…I sent you away…I sent you away because I was worried that he would kill you…I thought he was going to kill me…and after all these years, I can still see it so clearly…it's like it happened yesterday. What are we going to do when we have to tell Molly and Madison? Molly is dating the son of the man that raped me so many years ago."

"And you still worry about that don't you?"

"How can I not Bo…there's so much bad blood between us…I just don't want the kids to get caught in the crossfire's…and I don't want them to look at me different…like I'm a victim…because I wasn't strong enough to fight him off."

"We'll make it work Red…and I don't think our daughters would ever think of you as a victim…nobody ever could sweetheart…you went through hell and it took you a while to find your way back but you did and in my book that makes you a survivor. You're the strongest person I know Red…Don't you ever forget that."

"I don't feel so strong right now Bo. I feel so fragile. What if I'm breaking again? I don't want to go back there?"

"You won't. I won't ever let you fall. Whatever you're feeling…I'm feeling it too…that's how we got through it remember? I'm here for you baby…whatever you need…all you have to do is ask?"

She smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "Can you distract me? I don't want to think about something that happened years ago. I would much rather focus on my husband."

"I like that idea. Anything in particular you had in mind counselor?"

"Don't I always?"

He laughed as she slipped her hands under his pajama top and lifted it over his head. Their lips came together passionately as they continued to help each other out of their pajama's…Their cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room as they crashed into each other over and over again as they got wrapped up in each other and tangled sheets as they made love.

XOXOXO

Marty walked down the stairs of the penthouse to find her husband staring out the window. It was in these moments that she knew he was thinking about his past. In some ways it was her past too. Their lives had intersected when he had raped her…but it hadn't stopped there. Todd had gone down a dangerous path and she hadn't been the only woman he raped. She had a feeling he was thinking about that other woman right about now…he hated her just as much as she hated him but she knew that he regretted what he had done to her, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Too late…I already know you're thinking about her. Why don't you stop pretending that you don't regret that part of your life?"

"What good will it do…It's over…?"

"Not completely Todd…and not just because our son is dating her daughter either…"

"Where is Jonathon anyways? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Stop changing the subject Todd. I want to know what's on your mind. "

"If I told you, you were right could we just drop it?"

"No Todd…It won't ever be over until you make amends. I mean you never even told her you were sorry. I don't expect you to like her but she is my friend and that's not going to change. If you want to be free of these demons, you're going to have to own up to what you did to her. It's not enough to just own up to what you did to me."

"And what happens when our son finds out that I'm not just the man who raped his mother but I'm also the man who raped his girlfriend's mother?"

"And that's why you didn't want him to date her isn't it? I told you before Todd…You can't run from your past. Sooner or later it will catch up to you. Isn't it better that he hear it from you?"

"It's better that he not hear it at all."

"It doesn't work that way Todd. If you want your son to be better then you then you need to teach him to own up to his mistakes. What is he going to think if he finds out that you withheld such vital information from him? Think about that sweetheart. I'm going up to bed. "

She kissed him softly on the lips and descended the stairs. Todd wanted to follow her but she was right about one thing. He was thinking about the day that he raped Nora…he wasn't sure why nightmares of that day were creeping up but he was pretty sure it couldn't be a good thing. He prayed that history didn't repeat itself with their children.

XOXOXO

Madison Megan Buchanan sat at the diner after the school dance. She was supposed to meet her sister here but she was late. She sighed as she ordered a cup of hot chocolate and dialed her cell phone. "Molly its Maddie. I don't know if we got our wires crossed but you were supposed to meet me at the diner so we could go home together. If you and Jonathon decided to go to a hotel or something just call me so I can cover for you. If you don't get back to me soon, I'm going to have to call mom and dad and I know you don't want that. I'm really worried Mol. Call me back?"

She hung up the phone as she stared blankly into her cup of hot chocolate. What on earth could be keeping her twin sister? She never used to pay any attention to that twin connection but now she was beginning to wonder if there was some truth to it. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Please be okay Molly," she whispered to herself as her agitation grew. She wondered if she could call her parents.

XOXOXO

Jonathon had been trying to get in contact with his girlfriend for hours now. They had gotten into a stupid fight about something he didn't even remember anymore and like a fool he had stormed off. Thinking better of it, he had returned to the party to apologize but Molly hadn't been there. He had called her cell phone a dozen times but it had always gone to voice mail. He didn't understand that because Molly never turned her cell phone off. She knew that her parent's would kill her if they couldn't get in touch with her. What in the world was going on with her? He dialed her cell phone one more time. It almost sounded like it was coming from the bushes and that was when he heard the piercing cries of a woman. Whatever his issues were, he had never been able to leave someone alone in agony. He hung up the phone without leaving a message and began to follow the sound, trying to sound soothing as he called for whoever had been hurt.

And then he saw her…His Molly…crawling out of the bushes with a torn dress and blood running down her thighs. When he looked at her, her eyes looked back at him... glassy, blank and shattered.

"Molly…Molly, baby…what happened?"

She could barely move as she attempted to stand up and when he tried to reach out to her she had jerked away from him as if he were trying to kill her. "No, Don't…don't touch me…don't you _ever_ touch me again."

"I'm not going to hurt you baby…It's me…Its Jonathon."

She searched his eyes then, as if she were trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. Tears fell from her face when she finally saw him.

"Jonathon…Jonathon is that you? I thought you were leaving me…"

"I came back baby…I came back to apologize….I'm so sorry. I never should have said the things that I said to you. What happened to you? Tell me who hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need…I need to get to my sister…If she calls my parents…"

"That might not be such a bad thing right now…you need medical attention Molly. I can either take you to the hospital or I can take you to your parent's…Your choice."

"All right…all right I'll go…if you…will you stay with me Jonathon…Will you hold my hand? I don't think I could stand to be touched that way…not after what happened…"

"I'll stay with you as long as you will allow me to…I love you Molly. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jonathon. I'm sorry we fought. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Neither did I baby…neither did I. Are you ready to go now?"

"Can we pick up my sister first…I promise I won't run. I don't want her to worry…I have like 20 messages from her on my phone…"

"All right…We'll stop by the diner first...Can you walk?"

"I…I think so…"

She tried to stand but nearly fell over and Jonathon draped his arm around her shoulder, helping her walk to the car. He wondered if this was what his mother looked like after his father raped her. He didn't even want to think of that possibility but he couldn't seem to help himself. Molly was tensing at his touch. He helped her into the car and strapped her into the seatbelt. He looked over at the woman he loved as she looked at him…that broken smile on her face…eyes shattered…shivering…and he suddenly knew that if he ever found out who had stolen Molly's innocence in such a violent way, he would kill them with his bare hands…He didn't care about the consequences to himself…the only thing he could think about was Molly…He would do anything to protect his Molly…nobody would hurt her ever again…he would see to it.

Xxxooo

_He held her hands so tight as the shutters continued to bang. "You ruined my life and now you're going to pay for it," he shouted as he pushed his rage into her._

She screamed, begged and pleaded for him to stop, but the more she pleaded the more they laughed. The lightning distorted their faces in the fish bowl as they watched him rape her. She tried to escape to happier days in her childhood, but the consistent thunder always seemed to bring her back to the moment that she needed to block out most.

"Why don't you take a turn Zach? The town slut will give anyone a ride," he stated as he sat in the chair.

"Check this out Todd," Zach stated as he stuffed a sweatband in her mouth. "Nobody can hear you scream for help now," Zach stated as he lowered himself on top of her.

He pushed into her raw and ravaged vagina over and over again. She was in so much pain but he didn't care...he continued to push into her until she could feel his semen leeking into her.

"Thanks for the fuck," he stated as he spit in her face. 

Marty sat up in bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around and felt grateful that Todd was still downstairs. He was struggling with enough demons from his past and she didn't want him to know that she was having nightmares again.

She went over to her purse and pulled out the letter that she had received in the mail a couple of days ago. It was from the Statesville Correction and Rehabilitation Committee. They had released Zach Rosen and they had notified her because she was his former victim.

She hated keeping things from Todd, but he had been struggling with his self hatred and inner demons ever since their son had started dating Molly. The last thing that he needed was to know that Zach was out of prison and that she was having nightmares of the Spring Fling again.

Marty burned the letter and hopped in the shower. She needed to feel clean after her nightmare. She didn't want to think about Zach, but she couldn't help but wonder where he was and if he had changed from the arrogant bastard who had raped her all those years ago.

XOXOXO

Jonathan helped Molly walk into the Emergency Room. She was shivering and her eyes were glazed over like she was still in shock.

"What happened?" Doctor Kyle Lewis asked as he saw Jonathan and Molly.

"I...I was...I was raped," Molly stated as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to need to touch you in order to examine you and make sure that you're not hurt. Is that okay?" Kyle asked as he escorted them into a private room.

"Can Jonathan stay with me?" Molly asked.

"Of course. I'll need you to change into this," Kyle stated as he handed Molly the hospital gown. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kyle stated as he stepped out into the hall.

Kyle pulled out his cell phone and called Bo. "Hey Bo, it's Kyle Lewis. You need to get down to the hospital, Molly's been attacked tonight." Kyle explained.

"Oh god...Nora and I will be right there. Thanks for calling Kyle," Bo stated as he hung up.

XOXOXO

"What's wrong?" Nora asked as Bo hung up his phone.

"That was Kyle...Molly's in the hospital."

"What happened? Was there an accident?" Nora asked as she threw on her clothes.

"Kyle said that she was attacked."

"Let's go Bo, I need to see my baby," Nora stated as she grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

Todd couldn't stop thinking about Nora. Maybe Marty was right...maybe he needed to apologize to her so that the nightmares would stop.

He pulled out his phone and began to dial Nora's phone number. It rang a couple of times and then went to voicemail. Todd hung up the phone, took a drink of his Whiskey and stared out the window as he contemplated whether he should track Nora down so that he could apologize to her. He knew it was long overdue, but he didn't know what to say. Would she even want to hear it after all these years?

XOXOXO

Zach walked into his apartment and removed his blood stained clothes. He threw them into a bag and shoved it under his bed for later.

He walked into his bedroom and paused when he saw a picture of her. "Sweet, innocent Molly...you tasted like heaven tonight. It's been so long since I fucked anybody and the fact that you were a virgin made it that much sweeter," he said as he pulled out a red marker and etched an X into the picture. "I hope that your sister Madison is just as sweet when I take her. I'm going to make Todd, Marty, and Nora all pay for ruining my life even if I have to use their children to exact my revenge," Zach stated as he grabbed Madison's picture off of his wall.

He focused on Madison as he stroked his penis over and over again until he cummed. "I'll be coming for you soon, sweet Madie," Zach stated as he kissed the picture.

XOXOXO

Jonathon stayed by Molly's side while the medical staff examined her. She squeezed his hand when the pain became intense. "I just want to go home," she quietly sobbed.

"You'll need to stay in the hospital overnight so we can run some tests," Kyle told her gently after he had finished with the exam. He had collected all the specimens for the rape kit and had them sent to the lab. There had been semen found in Molly's body which could be tested for DNA. Luckily the poor girl would heal physically, but mentally, she was in great need of T.L.C.

"I've called your parents, and I am going to get you a room now," Kyle said to Molly.

"You called my parents?" Molly cried out as she started to panic. She hadn't wanted her mother to know. She knew her mother went through hell with her own rape, and she wanted to spare her anymore pain.

"Yes, it's standard to call the parents when a patient is in the E.R. and under the age of 18. Besides, hun, your father works for the police force," Kyle explained as he tried to soothe Molly.

"It's okay, Molly. I will explain everything to your parents when they get here. You did nothing wrong... so you don't have to be afraid," Jonathon said as he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Dr. Lewis left so he could get Molly set up in a room. Jonathon and Molly had a few minutes alone. "Jonathon, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been walking all alone, giving that creepy guy a chance to grab me. I wanted to save my virginity for you. We were waiting till we were a little older before we made love..." Molly spoke as tears fell from her eyes.

Tenderly, Jonathon brushed all Molly's tears away. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong..." he soothed her.

"I love you... and I'll always love you... NO MATTER WHAT," he swore to her.

A few minutes later, the medical staff had Molly's room ready. She was transported there and placed in a bed as a nurse from the lab came in to draw blood for testing. "Why are you taking the vials of blood for?" Molly asked nervously.

"We are testing you for sexually transmitted diseases, considering you were raped," the nurse stated.

Molly looked at Jonathon in horror. She had never thought of that. She felt sick and feared she was going to throw up.

"Ohhh my God!" she cried out. "What if I get pregnant from that creep?!"

"Is there something you can give her? The Morning-After pill or something?" Jonathon questioned the nurse.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, Bo and Nora had just arrived at the hospital. "Where is she? Where's my little girl?" Nora asked the nurse at the front desk after giving them her name.

"She's on the sixth floor, room 642," responded the nurse as she looked over the medical charts.

"Let's hurry, Bo. Molly needs us!" Nora cried out as she rushed toward the elevator. She knew that her daughter had been attacked, but nothing would prepare her for what Molly had actually been through. No mother ever wanted to learn that their teenage daughter had been raped.

Bo and Nora arrived at Molly's hospital room and peeked inside. They saw a nurse talking to Molly and Jonathon. Molly looked so pale and tiny as she lay in the hospital bed. Nora saw a purple bruise on her daughter's face. "Ohhh my God, Bo. What if she was raped?!" Nora suddenly exclaimed.

"Calm down, honey. We'll go in and see Molly and everything's going to be just fine," Bo tried to reassure her. Nora couldn't calm down. One of her children had been hurt, and she had gone into a Protective-Mother mode.

"Someone's going to pay for hurting my daughter," Nora said in a vicious growl.

XOXOXO

Madison had no clue she was in danger. She had been trying to call her twin sister, but hadn't gotten any luck. Why hadn't Molly shown up at the diner after the dance? Had Molly and Jonathon gotten a motel room so they could have sex? She knew her sister was still a virgin. Molly had been waiting till she was a little older before she and Jonathon slept together, but maybe tonight Molly had changed her mind. Not knowing what else could be keeping her sister, Madie decided to walk home. She hadn't gotten far when some guy grabbed her. She tried to scream but he held his hand over her mouth and drug her away.

She kicked and fought him, but she was no match for his strength. He took her to his nearby apartment and chained her to the bed. "Well, what do we have here?" he said as he looked her over. "You're sure a cute little thing. I think you're even cuter than your sister."

"Leave me alone! You don't know me... and you don't know my sister!"

"Ohhh I do know your sister - quite intimately!" Zach told her. "I fucked her tonight... and then I left her bleeding in the bushes!"

"No!" Madie sobbed as this guy scared the hell out of her. What did he want with her? And had he really hurt Molly?

"It's true, darlin'. And I'm going to fuck you, too. I am going to see if you're as tight as your hot, sexy sister!" he said with a sinister laugh. "I think I am going to keep you awhile, though. I'm fresh out of prison... and I need a new little fuck-toy."

XOXOXO

After her shower, Marty got worried when she realized Jonathon wasn't home yet. He'd gone to a school dance with Molly, but he should have been home over an hour ago. She called him on his cell phone and left a message, but he wasn't responding to her call. She came downstairs to see Todd standing in front of the window. He turned to look at her and drew her into his arms. "Are you okay, baby?" Todd asked as he thought he saw tear-stains on her face.

Marty shook her head. "I am worried about Jonathon. He isn't home yet. He should have been here about an hour ago."

"I hope he isn't having car trouble," Todd said as he looked out the window and saw that his son's truck wasn't in the driveway. "He's probably just saying good night to Molly. He'll be home soon."

"When he gets here, we need to sit him down and have a talk with him, Todd. He needs to know everything. We agreed long ago that when he was old enough, we'd tell him."

"I'm scared that everything will change once he knows the truth about his dad."

"Todd, I know it won't be easy, but you have to be honest with our son. He can forgive you..." Marty said as she caressed Todd's cheek. "After all, I did."

"But I still haven't entirely forgave myself."

"And that's because you haven't made your peace with Nora yet. You have to do that, so you can move on. I'm going to be there for you, Todd. We'll do this together," Marty urged him.

"Alright," Todd said softly and reluctantly. He knew he had to do it, although it was killing him. As soon as Jonathon came home, he'd have a heart-to-heart with his son, then he'd find the strength to approach Nora and do everything in his power to make amends for hurting her, too. Marty had forgiven him, he only prayed that Nora would find it in her heart to forgive him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

****_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**Sins Of The Past- Chapter Two**

The nurses finished taking Molly's blood and gave her some water to take withthe morning after pill. She couldn't even believe she had to worry about these sorts of things… A couple weeks ago the biggest problem she had was figuring out what to wear to the prom…now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go.

She stared at the pill in her hand before finally washing it down her throat with the water. Every bone in her body ached and as much as she loved Jonathon, she found herself suddenly longing for her mother. There was just something soothing about a mother's embrace when you were sick…

After the nurse explained that the doctor would be in shortly to give her a full exam, Bo and Nora stepped inside the hospital room. Nora tried desperately not to show how bad it hurt her to see her daughter in pain….but she was pretty sure she wasn't doing a very good job…She went immediately to her baby girl and Molly cried as her mother held her.

"Mommy…Mommy, I'm so scared," Molly cried as Nora brushed her hair gently out of her face as she soothed her. "I know baby…I know…"

Molly looked up from her mother and her eyes locked on her father…"Daddy, I'm so sorry…I know you always told me not to walk alone at night and I didn't listen…I just…I needed to get out of there…I wasn't thinking…"

Molly had expected anger but she couldn't have been more wrong. Her father simply wrapped his arms around her and held her the way he used to when she was just a baby. "Don't…don't you blame yourself…You shouldn't have to worry about stepping outside for some air…the only person to blame is whoever it was that hurt you…Molly…Molly sweetheart can you tell us what happened to you?"

"Jonathon and I got into an argument…it was such a stupid argument and when I think about it now, I don't even know why I made such a big deal out of nothing. I went outside because I wanted to calm down. I remembered that you always told me not to say anything you couldn't take back…"

"That's my Girl," Bo said, as Molly tried to compose herself to continue. "I was on my way back inside to apologize when I was grabbed. I tried to fight him…I tried so hard mommy," she said, as she turned back to her mother. If there was one person she knew would understand what she went through, she knew it would be her mom. She had never known who raped her mother but she knew how bad she suffered every day for it. She wished she could spare her the pain of what would come next. "It's not your fault baby girl… none of this is your fault…just…just tell us what happened…its okay…your father and I will make this okay for you somehow…we will."

She looked into her mother's eyes and tried to believe it…she wanted to believe it…but she couldn't…"I don't think anything will make this okay again…not for a long time…I mean were you okay…were you okay when you were raped?"

Nora suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She had done everything in her power to get over what had happened to her but now…now, listening to her daughter speak of that kind of brutality again…she felt like she was back in that beach-house with Todd when he raped her…and she could feel every emotion as if it were happening to her right now…Bo squeezed Nora's hand for reassurance when she looked at Molly…She would give anything to lie to her right now…

"I wish I could tell you that I was but you know differently…is that…is that what happened to you Molly…did somebody rape you?"

Molly knew she didn't actually have to say it. Her mother had known. She could see the same emptiness in her eyes as she looked for answers, knowing she wouldn't get the ones she craved. And then she had remembered her sister.

"Oh my God…Maddie…we were supposed to pick her up from the diner…You have to find her daddy…please…Please don't let the same thing happen to her…"

Jonathon had promised to go look for her sister and her father had reluctantly gone with him, leaving her alone with her mother. Nora held her daughter in her arms as they both tried to find healing. They both cried on that exam table. Molly tried to chase the pain away by holding her mother tight but she was having no luck. They both hurt so bad it was hard to imagine a life without pain...but they tried.

XOXOXO

Bo drove like a bat out of hell as Jonathon called his mother to tell her what had happened. She had sworn to come immediately but Bo had asked Jonathon to ask Marty to come alone…they had never told the kids that Todd was the one who hurt Nora but the last thing she needed right now was to deal with that. He was trying to protect her the same way Jonathon was trying to help Molly. He knew he couldn't spare her that forever but he had to try.

"I should grill you right now for hurting my baby…I don't know what you were fighting about but she was upset…"

"I don't blame you for being mad but I love Molly…I would never hurt her intentionally…Never…"

"For now I will leave it at that…I know you love her but the simple fact is that she's been hurt…we have to find out who did this to her…It was bad enough that Nora's rapist never paid…I will not let the same thing happen to her daughter…"

"I'm sorry…I know this can't be easy for you…"

"It's the worst kind of hell…I am watching my wife and my daughter hurt and I've never been good at that…all I want is to make this go away but I can't…I can't take either of their pain away…I feel so damn useless…"

Jonathon just looked at Bo then…he knew that feeling well…when you loved someone and you couldn't help them, it was the worst feeling in the world. The only thing either of them could do was pray that they could spare Maddie from suffering too.

Bo stepped on the gas and drove faster down the highway… His baby needed him more then ever…He could feel it.

XOXOXO

After Marty hung up the phone, she turned to Todd. "That was Jonathon. He was at the hospital with Molly. She's been raped."

Todd didn't know what to say. He felt like if he said how terrible it was he would seem like a hypocrite…he had after all raped two women…One of them being Molly's mother. "Is she okay?" He knew that was a stupid question but what else could he say?

"I don't think anyone is ever okay after a rape. I'm…Todd I'm going to see Molly but Jonathon asked me to ask you not to come. He doesn't know what you did to Molly's mother but he was in the car with Bo…they're looking for her sister before something terrible happens to her too…Bo doesn't want you around Nora right now and I think maybe we should give them time to heal before we go dredging up the past again…There's nothing worse then finding out that your teenage daughter has been raped…"

"Do you agree with them then?"

"For the time being, I think we need to respect their wishes. I know you want to apologize to her and you should but…but if you go to her now, I don't think she'll be very receptive…not when her daughter is going through the same thing. I love you Todd and I want to be there for you but I also love Nora and I think I need to be there for her more right now…I'm sorry. "

"No you should go…Nora's your friend and your right…she probably needs you more…you both suffered because of me…The least I could do is make things easier for our kids."

"Thank you Todd…Thank you for not over reacting."

"I'm trying…"

"I know you are…"

She kissed him on the cheek and was out the door. Todd really tried to be the man he swore he would be for Marty but the more he paced, the more he needed to get out of the house. Marty would be mad at him but he needed to see Nora. It was hard to hate her when he knew that he had blown her world apart in the same way he blew Marty's apart…He had to set things right once and for all.

XOXOXO

Maddie felt sick. She could smell the liquor on his breath as he dragged her away. She was struggling against him but he was so much stronger than her and she was losing the battle. Zack had wanted to take her to the same spot he had raped her sister and she could still see the blood on the ground...her sister's blood.

"This is the same spot that I fucked your sister," he said. Was she supposed to believe that her sister wanted it? He was acting so crazy and she wanted to go home. She never should have gone to this stupid dance anyways…she wanted her mom. She wanted to be in her own bed away from this sick person…she didn't want to do what he was asking her to.

She wanted to cry from the pain but fear had left her paralyzed. She could feel the cold on her back as he pushed her onto the ground behind the bushes. "Take your clothes off," he said. It wasn't a question. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant it. He said it again but this time he added threats to his words. She felt so dirty when she took her clothes off as he watched. He took pictures of her and she wanted to die. When she was finally naked, he spoke to her menacingly.

"If your parents could only see you now…what little sluts their daughter's are…they'd be so ashamed…"

She tried to block out his words as he came towards her. Was what he was saying true? Would her parent's be disappointed in her? She cried as he jammed his finger up her vagina and made her cum by the force of it. He licked it off his finger as he groped her breasts. "Time for the real thing now…I'm going to fuck you so hard you bleed" She was screaming as he pushed his mouth over hers…She wanted to throw up but she couldn't. She was too scared to fight anymore. When her tears had subsided she had prepared for the worst and then he was being pulled off of her. She was in such a state of shock that she could hardly move… and then suddenly she looked up and saw the boy that she liked walking towards her. He had beaten her would be rapist until he had managed to break free and run away.

"Maddie…Maddie, are you okay?"

"I am now," she cried as she fell into Jackson's arms. "He was going to…Oh God, I was so scared…I was so scared."

"I know you were...I know but it's okay now...He won't hurt you again...he won't ever hurt you again while I'm around. "

He held her slightly longer then he should have and then helped her put her clothes back on. There was nobody in this world that he cared about more then Maddie. She was his best friend. He didn't know what he would do if she had been hurt.

"You're safe now," he whispered as she finished getting dressed. At that moment Bo and Jonathon came around the corner.

"Jackson…Jackson what are you doing here," Bo asked?

"I was on my way to the shop when I heard screaming. Maddie was in trouble."

"Oh God Maddie…Maddie baby come here….let me look at you?"

"Daddy," she cried as she went into his arms. He held on to her for dear life as he examined her. "Are you sure you're okay…he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not the way you think…Jackson saved me."

"Thank you Jackson…thank you for saving her life…I'd stay here and catch up but we really have to get back to the hospital…her sister wasn't so lucky."

"Is Molly going to be okay daddy?"

"I have no idea…but right now…right now we need to go be with her…and your mother…this is really hard on her you know?"

"I'm sorry for what your family is going through. You will let me know if you need anything won't you," Jackson said.

"We will," Bo said as they all walked off towards the car. "Thanks again for saving my little girl. I could never repay you enough for that," Bo said turning back one more time. "Her being safe is all the thanks I need," he responded. Maddie gave him a smile and he kicked himself for responding to it. If there was one woman that was completely off limits it was Maddie Buchanan.

XOXOXO

Nora held Molly's hand and hummed her favorite lullaby to soothe her to sleep. She brushed the whips of hair out of her face wishing that she could do more to take her daughter's pain away.

"Nora, Bo called me and I had to come here and see you," Marty stated as she went to Nora's side.

"Thank god, you're here Marty. How do I help my daughter? She's so scared and traumatized and I don't know how to make things better for her."

"You just need to keep doing everything you're doing. Hold her and comfort her when she lets you. Listen to her when she needs to vent. We both know what it's like to be raped. It leaves behind a scar that you never quite recover from, but it doesn't have to be the end of Molly's life. We'll show her how she can move from being a rape victim to a rape survivor," Marty stated as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Marty, we both survived what Todd did to us, but I honestly can't imagine how you could ever forgive him."

"I forgave the man, not the act Nora. The act is unforgiveable and the only reason that I was able to forgive Todd is that I know that he has changed. He's not capable of that kind of violence."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about Todd. Would you mind grabbing me a coffee from the cafeteria?" Nora asked.

"Sure I'll be right back," Marty stated as she headed out of the hospital room.

XOXOXO

Todd peered through the hospital glass and saw Nora sitting by her sleeping daughter's side. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Nora gasped as she looked around thd room for possible weapons that she could use if she needed to.

"I need to say something to you. I need to apologize to you for what I did to you at the beach house," Todd stated.

"We are not going to have this conversation in my daughter's room while she's recovering." Nora said as she walked out into the hallway. "You make the apology seem so simple and maybe you expect my forgiveness to come as easy to me as your apology seemed to come to you, but I can't forgive you Todd. It's not like you stole my candy bar. You stalked me when I was blind and defenseless."

"I know what I did Nora, it's something that I've had to live with every day. I know how badly I hurt you."

"The word is rape Todd and if you're going to apologize to me then I want to hear you say the word. I want to hear you finally admit what you did to me," Nora stated.

"Fine Nora, if that's what you need me to say then I'll say the words. I'm sorry that I raped you," Todd stated.

"You what? You raped my girlfriend's mother?" Jonathan asked as he walked up with Bo and Madison.

XOXOXO

Zach walked into his apartment and looked in the mirror. His face was covered in bruises because some snot-nosed kid had to interfere in his plans with Madison.

He would pay...they would all pay for what they had taken from him. He applied the bandages that he swiped from the hospital and then he downloaded the pictures that he had taken onto his computer.

He picked up his prepaid phone and sent Nora a text of her daughter Molly after he had raped her with the heading. "I fucked her once and I'll fuck her again when she least expects it."

He went to his favorite porn website and downloaded the pictures of Molly and Madison so that he could share his latest collection with his friends.

Looking at these pictures had made him all sorts of horny and he really needed to get off. He called Marty's phone and when she didn't pick up he decided to leave her a message. "I'm going to fuck you up so badly," he stated and then he hung up the phone. He stared at the latest picture that he had taken of Nora and Marty hugging at the hospital as he beat off. "I'm going to fuck both of you bitches until you die," he whispered as he reached his orgasm and ejaculated into his hand.

XOXOXO

Marty was leaving the cafeteria with a steaming cup of coffee for Nora when she realized she had just received a voice mail. She raised the phone to her ear to check it out. She nearly dropped the cup of coffee when she heard the menacing voice say he was going to "fuck her up." Something about that voice was so familiar. She shuddered in revulsion. Who could have left her that creepy message?

As she stood there trying to figure out who had left the message, she heard loud shouting coming from the down the hallway. She walked toward the sounds of the voices, seeing Todd and Jonathon arguing in the hallway outside Molly's hospital room as Nora, Bo, and Madison stood nearby. "What's going on here?" Marty demanded.

"Todd, I told you NOT to come here," Marty said to him in disappointment.

"I know, Marty, but I HAD to come and tell Nora I am sorry. I AM sorry, Nora. I don't expect you to forgive me. I know you hate me," Todd said as he looked at Nora with a regretful expression. "But I just want you to know that I too am haunted by what happened-."

"What happened?" Nora exclaimed. "You RAPED me!"

Jonathon stared at his father in disgust. "I can't believe this. I just found out you raped my mother when you were in college... but now I find out you raped my girlfriend's mother, too? What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Jonathon, please..." Marty spoke as she placed her hand upon her son's arm to soothe him.

"Don't touch me, Mom! How can you BE with him? How can you LOVE him? He hurt you! And he hurt Molly's mother, too! He's SICK!" Jonathon exclaimed. "Tonight I saw for myself EXACTLY what he did to you. I saw the fear and the pain in Molly's eyes after what that animal did to her! And I can't understand how you could have ever married him after he forced himself on you!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Todd yelled at his son, losing his temper when Jonathon's pain and frustation was suddenly directed at Marty. "Say whatever you want to me! But leave your mother out of this!"

"You're not my father! I hate you!" Jonathon threw at Todd. And before his parents could stop him, he disappeared into Molly's hospital room.

He was crying softly as he sat at her bedside, taking her hand into his. "Jonathon, what is it?" she asked when she heard his soft sobs. There had been shouting right outside her hospital room, but she had no idea what was going on.

"I love you, baby. So much. And I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again," Jonathon told her, knowing he couldn't possibly tell her what was troubling him. She'd been through so much, and she needed her rest so she could recover.

The tears continued to flow down Jonathon's face as he thought his whole life up till now was just a lie. His parents had always presented themselves as being a loving couple, but now he knew the truth. His father had brutalized his mother. His dad was some kind of cold-blooded rapist. Not only had he hurt his mom, but he had also forced himself on Nora, Molly's mom. Feeling sick inside, Jonathon brushed away his tears.

"Please don't cry, Jonathon. I am going to be alright," Molly tried to reassure him. "What happened to me wasn't your fault."

"I just want to find the guy who did this to you... and kill him," Jonathon stated. "He deserves to die after what he did to you... and what he tried to do to Maddie, too."

"Is my sister alright?" Molly asked with a worried expression.

"She's going to be fine," Jonathon assured her. "Jackson saved her, just like I wish I could have saved you."

"What's going on now? Where are my parents?" Molly questioned.

"They're in the hallway now... with Maddie and my parents."

"Why is everyone yelling? What are you not telling me, Jonathon?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**Sins of The Past - Chapter Three**

The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Marty tried to put her hand on Todd's shoulder in a gesture of comfort but he had pushed her away… in that moment, not wanting to be comforted. As much as he had wanted to blame this on someone else…anyone else…Jackson had been right…he was no different than the man that had raped Molly tonight…the man that put fear in her eyes and turned her life upside down. Marty had in some ways put what he did to her behind her and they had moved on but when he looked up at Nora…it was clear that she was still scarred. She had been crying then…just like she had been after he raped her.

"Nora, I'm…"

Madison cut him off as she stepped in front of her mother, who was an emotional mess, struggling to come to terms with both her past and her future.

"Wait a minute…you're the one who did this…you're the one who raped my mother…"

"Maddie, sweetheart, its okay," Bo tried to soothe his daughter…his daughter who had almost suffered the same fate as Molly and Nora.

"How can you say that dad? It's not okay. None of this will ever be okay again. Mom's not okay…Molly's not okay…I…I almost wasn't…"

"Its okay baby," Nora said as she pulled Maddie into her arms. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. Whoever is responsible for this won't get away with it like _he_ did…This time I will bury him."

She looked directly at Todd then…trying in vain to force her tears away…

"Do you have something you want to say to me Nora?"

She looked hesitant so Marty stepped forward and gathered Maddie, who was clinging to her mother in protection mode.

"Come on Maddie…I need to examine you now."

"But I wasn't," she started to say…Nora and Bo stopped her mid sentence.

"I would feel better if you got checked out sweetheart. Please do this for me," Nora begged.

"Maddie its okay…You'll be safe now. I promise you, we will talk about this later. Please just go with Marty," Bo added.

"Marty," Nora started to say…Marty took her hand and squeezed it in support. "I'll never leave her side…this is something you need to do. You've been carrying around this pain for years Nora… it's time to let it out."

Marty and Madison walked away and Bo put his arm around Nora in a gesture of love. Todd faced Bo and Nora alone now.

"Okay Nora…whatever it is you need to say…now's your chance…I'm listening."

"_Like you listened then…like you listened when I begged you to stop…when I said NO…when I…_"

Her voice cracked and she pulled away from Bo's embrace and stood closer to Todd. Maybe Marty was right. Maybe it was time she told him exactly how she felt about what he did to her. "_You want to know how I felt when you tortured me…when you forced yourself on me when I was blind…when I couldn't fight you off…fine…I'll tell you how I feel…I would be happy to tell you how I feel…" _

He had expected her to rant and rave then…except she had simply stood in front of him…she had looked him square in the eye…and she had slapped him. "_I fucking hate you…That's how I feel" _

That was it….Four words…He had expected her to say more but he supposed it was probably still too painful. He had seen that broken look on Marty's face far too many times. He and Nora didn't get along but he hated the fact that it had been him that put that look in her eyes…"Nora, I'm…"

"_Yeah you're sorry…you are so damn sorry that you show up here when my daughter has gone through the same thing…like it wouldn't make me suffer even more…I am so tired of hurting Todd…so damn tired…" _

She had run from the room then…Todd wanted to go after her and finish their conversation but Bo stopped him.

"_Don't…Don't you dare go anywhere near my wife…not again…not ever again." _

That was all that Bo said before he chased after her…he had to catch up to her…he didn't like the fact that she was somewhere out there crying…alone…when there was a rapist running loose…

XOXOXO

Jonathon didn't know what to do. Molly had been hurt so bad already. He didn't want to be the one to hand her more heartache.

"Jonathon please…This is my family…Don't keep things from me…even to protect me."

"I'm not trying to…It's just that…"

He took her bruised hand in his as he spoke, tears falling from both their faces.

"You know your mom was raped right?"

"Yeah…yeah, before me and Maddie were born…it destroyed her…why?"

"Because…because I just found out that the person who put your mom through hell…that was my dad…he's the one that raped her."

"He…oh my God…I…I knew it was a former client of hers but she never said who…Are you okay Jonathon…?"

"Me…you're the one who is in pain…you and your family…I'm so sorry Molly…"

"Jonathon…Jonathon, this isn't your fault…You aren't responsible for your dad's choices…"

"Maybe not…but its not something I want to be associated with…your mom seems like a good person Molly…"

"Sometimes _too_ good…"

"She loves you…she loves your sisters…and she loves your dad…and she wasn't…Molly it was bad enough knowing that he raped my mother…that I am only here because he hurt her…but this…finding out that it wasn't an insolated incident…that he put your mom through that too…I can't…I can't even look at him without seeing what I saw tonight…what I saw on your face when I saw you in those bushes…I don't know that I'll ever be able to look at him the same…"

"I'm not sure I can either…But it explains things…it explains why my parents were a little hesitant when we first started dating…why my mom always seems so afraid around him…why she won't let me anywhere near your house unless she knows your mom will be there…why my dad is always so angry around him…they are still suffering Jonathon…my mom hasn't dealt with her rape…not really…she just holds it inside…pretends she's okay because she thinks she has to be…we've tried getting her to open up but she won't…she won't because she is so afraid of being looked at differently…like we could ever see her as anything more then…(Looking at Jonathon)…Don't you _dare_ tell her I said this or I'll deny every word…but…but she's pretty kick ass…we got lucky in the parents department…she's a little overprotective sometimes but I understand why…she was hurt…badly…"

"Yeah…by my father…How does that not change things for us Molly…how can you not look at me and see my father…what he did to your mother…aren't you afraid that it's in the genes?"

XOXOXO

Nora had run up to the hospital roof in tears. She had to get away from all the reminders. Every time she tried to move on and forget, something would happen and she would be right back there…right back remembering how she had been broken when he raped her…

She sunk down to the floor of the roof in hysterics…putting her head between her knees as she rocked back and forth…crying once again like a scared little girl. She didn't want her family to know that she was weak… because that was how she felt right now…weak and fragile…_remembering the night her life had been changed forever…screaming for him to stop when he wouldn't…lying there bruised and bloodied after it had happened…being afraid to let the man she loved anywhere near her…and that was what he had done to her…he had made her a victim…he had changed her into a woman who no longer felt in control of her life…a woman who felt like a part of her had died…_

She lifted her head up then, feeling the cool breeze against her hair as the door opened…she thought it would be Bo because he always seemed to know where she was…except it wasn't…it was a man in a black ski mask…_Was this the man that raped her daughter,_ she wondered, as fresh tears burned her cheeks and he stepped closer to her. She didn't even have time to be afraid as he was soon breathing down her neck…something about him seemed familiar, except she couldn't place it…all she knew was that she didn't want him to be so close…she was suddenly getting a very bad case of déjà vu…

_Stop…Just Stop_… She wanted to open her mouth to scream but no words were coming… and then his hand clamped over her mouth… _Please don't do this…please not again..._

XOXOXO

"Listen to me Jonathan. You are not your father...you are so much more than his choices. You are a good man and you have a good heart and I know that you would never hurt another woman the way that your father hurt our mothers."

"I love you Molly," Jonathan stated as he gently and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jonathan. Thank you for telling me the truth about our parents."

XOXOXO

Todd couldn't leave things well enough alone. Nora was hurting because of him...he had to find a way to take away her pain. He needed to find a way to make her understand that as much as she hated him, he hated himself a thousand times more.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Nora was on the rooftop. So he headed that way to finally have things out with her. Maybe if he was lucky she would push him off of that roof and end all of their suffering permanently.

XOXOXO

Zach placed the chloroform rag over Nora's mouth and held her tightly in his arms as she struggled with everything that she had to get away from him. Eventually she collapsed and he lowered her to the ground. He always loved the moment they couldn't fight any longer. The feeling of power was such a complete turn on.

He thought about taking her back to the warehouse that he had set up for her and Marty, but he wanted to have a little fun with her first. Taking her fight away from her had aroused him and he needed to find his release in her.

He took out his knife and sliced her shirt open then he tore her pants and underwear to shreds. He ran the tip of the knife along her body as he unzipped his pants.

He climbed on top of her and pushed his raging cock closer and closer to her entrance when he heard the hospital entrance door slam shut.

XOXOXO

Bo knew that his wife probably went to the hospital rooftop so that she could be alone. He was headed that way when he was stopped. "Pa, I just got your message. How is she? How is Molly?" David asked.

"She's okay son. Listen I really need to find Nora right now, but then I promise that I'll feel you in," Bo stated as he tried to walk away.

"Oh god...StepNora must be a mess after her history. I'll help you find her, I'm certain that seeing my face will brighten up her day. I can make everybody feel better with my award winning smile," David said as he flashed his pa his pearly white teeth.

"You're right David, it will make her feel better, but let me talk to her first."

"Okay Pa, I'll go show Molly my smile," David stated as he turned around and headed toward Molly's room.

Bo took off running towards the rooftop staircase. He couldn't shake the feeling that Nora was in serious trouble.

XOXOXO

Todd felt sick when he entered the roof and saw some disgusting bastard in the process of raping Nora. Not again...he couldn't let her be raped again. "Get the fuck off of her," he shouted as he charged at the man.

Zach had been so close to punishing Nora for betraying him and now Todd was interfering in his plans for revenge.

He climbed off of Nora just as Todd knocked him to the ground. Todd tried to take the knife away from him, but Zach held onto it. He didn't want to kill Todd, not until he had fucked Marty in front of him so he sliced his arm with the knife and then punched him.

Zach knew that he had to get out of there, before Todd got back up. He would have to come back for Nora. He dropped the knife by Nora and took off running.

Todd crawled over to Nora. "It's okay Nora, I'm going to get you some help," Todd whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Get the hell away from my wife. Haven't you done enough to hurt her," Bo stated as he entered the rooftop and saw Todd kneeling over his naked wife. "I swear to god...I'm going to kill you for this."

"This isn't what it looks like. I didn't do anything...I would never hurt her again," Todd pleaded.

XOXOXO

Marty had taken Maddie into an exam room where she could properly examine her. Thankfully Maddie only had a few scrapes and bruises. Unlike her sister, Maddie hadn't been raped. Marty tended to a particularly bad cut on Maddie's leg and gave her an affectionate hug. "Are you going to be okay, sweetie?" Marty asked her friend's teenage daughter.

"I- I think so. How did you manage to be... to be okay after you were raped?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. It took me a very long time, to know I was safe... and feel okay again. I know you went through a lot tonight. If you ever need to talk, I want you to know I am here, Maddie," Marty promised.

"I need to go see my sister now. I'm so worried about her," Maddie stated. "I can't believe she was... was raped."

"I know. It's a lot to digest. I'm so sorry that Molly was violated," Marty said as she helped Maddie climb down from the exam table.

"Thank you for helping me tonight," Maddie said as she gave Marty a little kiss on her cheek.

"Your mom means a great deal to me. We've been friends a very long time... and I'd do anything to help you and your family."

"But what about HIM? Your husband? Todd Manning hurt my mother."

"Yes, he did," Marty said sadly. "And he hurt me, too. But he's not the man he was then. He'd never hurt anyone again. In my heart, I know it."

"I hope you're right," Maddie stated.

"I'll walk with you down the hallway to see your sister," Marty said as they left the exam room.

When Marty and Maddie reached Molly's hospital room, Jonathon was just leaving. David had came in to see his sister, so Jonathon had left to give them some time together. When Jonathon saw his mother, he tried to turn away from her.

"Jonathon, I want to talk to you," Marty said to her son. "Please don't shut me out."

"How could you do it, Mom?" Jonathon asked with tears in his eyes. "How could you marry him when he's nothing but a cold-blooded rapist?"

"He's a lot more than that," Marty responded.

"I only got one question. You gotta tell me this. And you can't lie," Jonathon insisted. "Was I conceived in rape?! Did you give birth to me after my father raped you?"

Tears suddenly fell from Marty's eyes. She wanted to lie, but she couldn't. Keeping the truth for so long had been so damaging to everyone. It was time to be completely honest.

"Yes, Jonathon. You were conceived from that awful night. But it doesn't matter. You're my son... and I love you," Marty told him.

"Ohhh my God! How disgusting! Not only is my father a rapist... but I was conceived the moment my dad raped my mother!" Jonthon cried out.

He ran from Marty and rushed toward the stairwell. As he hurried up the stairs, the pieces of his heart were tearing through his chest. "Jonathon, come back!" Marty called out as she ran up the stairs in pursuit of her son. Moments later they had joined the chaos on the roof as Bo was accusing Todd of attempted rape.

"Dad?!" Jonathon gasped when he saw his father near Nora whose clothes had been cut to shreds by the blade of a knife.

"Nora!" Marty cried out when she saw her injured friend.

Marty ran to Nora and took her in her arms. "Are you alright?" Marty asked as she tenderly caressed Nora's cheek.

"He tried to rape me. He tried..." Nora moaned as the disjointed memories began coming back to her. She remembered a man in a ski mask... and she remembered Todd standing over her.

"Who did this? Who tried to rape you?" Marty questioned.

"It was Todd," Nora answered. "Todd tried to..."

"Todd Manning, you're gonna die!" Bo exclaimed.

"I didn't do this!" Todd cried out.

"It wasn't me! You believe me, don't you, Marty?" Todd implored her.

Looking at Todd, a single tear rolled down Marty's face. "I- I..." she murmured.

Pain tore through Todd when he saw that Marty doubted him. With the woman he loved doubting his word, Todd felt all the fight seeping out of him. "If you don't believe me, Marty, I have no one..." Todd stated sorrowfully.

Todd's shoulders slumped with tremendous pain. Looking at Marty, he spoke again. "If I don't have you, I have nothing," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead_

**Sins Of The Past - Chapter ****Four**

Marty wanted so badly to believe that her husband hadn't tried to hurt her best friend again but she had seen their fight…she knew first hand how he got when he was angry. She looked between Todd, who was looking at her with pleading eyes…eyes that were begging her to believe in him, and Nora, who was sobbing uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth. Even if she wanted to believe Todd, she couldn't do that without making Nora think she thought she was a liar.

Jonathon was disgusted that his mother could even consider taking the word of a rapist over the woman he victimized…twice…how could he do this again? She had done nothing…nothing but refuse to forgive him.

"Is this how you repay the people that won't give you what you want…how could you do this…how…isn't Molly's rape enough for her to deal with?"

"I didn't do this to her Jonathon…not this time…I would never hurt her that way again…I wouldn't," Todd stated emphatically.

"Are you calling my wife a liar," Bo asked in angry tones? Todd didn't mean it that way but he could understand how it might come out that way. There was a time when he would have accused her of exactly that but how could he do that now…when she was so traumatized that she was practically catatonic.

"I'm just saying…maybe she's…maybe she's confused," Todd tried to say.

Maddie looked at her mother and nearly lost it. She had never seen the viciousness of an attack so up close before…not before her own…

"Mommy…Mommy, are you okay…you're…you're bleeding."

She darted for her mother's arms before anyone could stop her. Bo watched his daughter tenderly help her mother off the ground. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his wife…Kissing the top of her head. "You're safe now baby. You're safe." His voice cracked as he spoke to Maddie. "Make sure she gets checked out Maddie. I need to know she's okay."

"How is she going to be okay daddy…she was almost…if it had happened again…"

"I know sweetheart, I know…" He kissed his daughter's forehead and promised to join them soon after. Maddie wrapped her arms around her mother and helped her out the door. Nora was so weak that she could barely walk but Maddie was stronger then she looked as she led her out the door, trying to calm her traumatized mother. Neither of them would ever be the same again and neither would Molly or Jonathon.

Jonathon, Bo, Marty and Todd now stood face to face on the roof as Bo picked up a piece of Nora's blood soaked clothing. Jonathon put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "You got to her in time Mr. B. She wasn't raped. You can be grateful for that can't you?"

"I am extremely grateful that she didn't have to go through that nightmare again…but…Jonathon when will it end…Molly was raped…Maddie and Nora were _both_almost raped…someone is targeting my family and I need to protect them…what kind of man am I if I can't protect my wife and daughters?"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Bo, can I ask for a favor," Marty suddenly asked before he could respond? "I know that you want to kill Todd and honestly I…I can't blame you…but can I have a few minutes alone with him…to talk to him…I just…I want to find out what happened."

"Marty I understand that he's your husband but there are only two options here…either you believe him or you believe her…Please don't give him a chance to go after her again…"

"I didn't do anything to her…I was trying to help her…"

"My wife says differently. And why should we believe you were helping her…Don't you think it's just a little convenient…"

"Mr. B…why don't I take you inside to check on Nora…You might not think so but she really needs you…so does Molly and Maddie," Jonathon stated.

"All right…all right Marty, I will give you until I know my family is safe but that's it…I can't let him go if there is even the possibility that he could be responsible for this…(To Todd) I let Nora down when you walked for raping her…I will not let you walk again…"

They started to walk towards the door when Jonathon suddenly connected the pieces…the pieces that nobody was saying out loud…If Todd had tried to rape Nora again then he must be the same man who attacked Madison and raped Molly…Jonathon lunged at his father in that moment. _"It was you…you were the one who raped the woman I love…you sick freak…I am going to kill you…I will kill you I swear…" _

Marty stood by helplessly as Jonathon pounded on his father for what he believed he had done to the woman he loved. By that time Bo was long gone and it was up to Marty to stop a murder…she was torn between her husband and her son.

XOXOXO

Zack put up more pictures on his shrine. Molly was crossed out with an X...she had been obtained. There were pictures of Madison, Nora and Marty next to her. He would come back for them all...and he would make them beg for mercy. He stared at the picture of Nora...he had come so close with her...he had almost had her...

"Soon Nora...Soon you will be mine."

Zach looked at the pictures of Nora and Marty. He was so close to having Nora in his clutches again. He would have dominated her and brought Nora to his soundproof basement if Todd hadn't interfered. He needed to make Todd pay and what better way then to use Marty. He grabbed his mask and his tools and headed back to the hospital. One way or another he was going to get laid tonight.

XOXOXO

"Stop it Jonathan, you're going to kill him," Marty screamed as Jonathan continued to hit his father over and over again.

"Good, the bastard deserves it for raping Molly, her mother and you."

"I never raped Molly...I've changed...I haven't raped anybody in twenty years," Todd stated.

Marty knew that Jonathan didn't stop until she intervened so she wedged herself between her husband and her son.

"Get out of the way mom," Jonathan shouted as he raised his fist.

"No, not until you calm down."

"How can you defend him after everything that he's done to you. He raped you and pressured two others into raping you," he stated and then turned to his father. "You make me sick, you are no longer my father I wish that you were dead," Jonathan shouted as he walked away.

XOXOXO

"I didn't do it Marty. Please tell me that you believe me," Todd pleaded as he looked into Marty's eyes.

"What happened Todd?" Marty asked.

"I went to the roof to make sure that Nora was alright after our ugly confrontation. When I got there there was somebody else who was attacking Nora. I tried to help her, I hit him a couple of times, but he still managed to get away. I wanted to make sure that Nora was okay so I crawled over to her and that's when Bo walked and assumed that I attacked Nora. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I wish that I could, but honestly I don't know what to believe. You hate Nora Todd, you always have. I told you not to come here today, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I owed Nora an apology and I gave it to her. Yes, I hate Nora, but that doesn't mean that I would rape her again. I've changed Marty."

"I thought that you had, but maybe I just believed what I wanted to believe."

"You're wrong...this isn't even the first time that you were wrong about my innocence. You believed that I was the hospital rapist...you convinced Alice that I was guilty. It didn't matter what I said you didn't believe me until the night that Rebecca was attacked, and that was only because you were with me at the time of her attack. I was innocent all along Marty, it turned out that your BFF Powell was guilty when you were so convinced that he had redeemed himself. Why do you always believe in others, but when it comes to me, I'm always guilty," Todd stated as he roughly grabbed Marty by the shoulders.

"Because I know you Todd. I know what you're capable of when you're angry, now get your hands off of me, you're hurting me," Marty stated.

Todd looked down at his hands and he instantly released the hold he had on her. "I'm sorry Marty," he began to state but she had already begun to walk away.

XOXOXO

Zach smirked as he watched Todd and Marty's argument. It was too easy to set him up for all of these attacks. He followed Marty from afar as she left the hospital and headed to the pier.

When she was alone he pulled the mask over his face and grabbed Marty placing his hand over her mouth. He was going to have so much fun with her.

XOXOXO

Dr. Kyle Lewis was examining Nora as Maddie and Bo remained at her side. Bo was relieved when Dr. Lewis stated his wife's only physical injuries were a few minor scrapes and bruises. Dr. Lewis bandaged the wounds on Nora's knees and gave her some ibuprofen for her discomfort.

"Thank you, Dr. Lewis," Nora said with a small smile. She was still shaken up by what had happened on the roof. Her hand trembled in Bo's.

Dr. Lewis returned Nora's smile and then he left the room. "Did you call for back-up, Bo? Has Todd been arrested?" Nora asked her husband.

"No, Nora, I-," Bo said cautiously as he did not want to upset her further. She had already been through so much with Molly's rape, Maddie's attack, and her own attempted rape on the roof. "Marty wanted to talk to him so I-."

"You left him alone with Marty?!" Nora cried out. "Ohhh my God! How could you do that, Bo?"

"He tried to hurt me... he was out of his mind! What if he's hurting Marty right now?" Nora shouted hysterically.

"Calm down, honey. I am sure Marty is fine," Bo spoke as he did his best to reassure her.

But Nora just KNEW that Marty was in trouble. They were best friends and very connected as they were both rape survivors. Nora could sense that something was wrong and Marty was in great danger.

"Find Marty now," Nora demanded of her husband.

XOXOXO

Todd had left the roof and he was wandering aimlessly down the hallway. David had just left Molly's room when he saw Todd Manning approach. "Manning, what are you doing lingering outside my sister's room? Are you the sicko that hurt her, just like you hurt my stepmother and Marty all those years ago?" David asked. "Yeah, I am sure it was you... I can see the guilt in your eyes."

David wasn't aware that Nora had been attacked again... nor did he know that Marty had been grabbed by the rapist down by the pier. David was angry that someone had hurt his little sister and his anger made him want to lash out at Todd. He grabbed Todd by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Nora- the woman who has been like a mother to me... and for what you did to Marty, you sick fuck! And if you were the one who hurt my little sister, I will slit your throat!" David yelled.

Todd didn't even try to fight as David laid into him. As David's fists flew and made contact with Todd's face, Todd barely even flinched. He was a broken man because the woman he loved refused to believe him.

XOXOXO

Marty struggled with all her strength, but her captor kept his vicious grip on her. He drug her away to a nearby warehouse. He had set up a torture chamber in its interior where he planned to have his way with his former rape victim. He would make her pay for sending him to prison. He had fucked her brutally before, and he would do it again. He was laughing as he tossed her down upon a bed.

"What's the matter, Marty? Are you scared?" he taunted her. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Marty would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of one of her three attackers that night when she had been gang-raped. She'd never forget THAT man's voice.

"Zach," she said with a sob.

"Yes, it's me," he said as he removed his ski mask. "Are you glad to see me? You and me... we are gonna have a little fun, baby-cakes..."

"No, Zach! No!" she cried out as she tried to scramble off the bed and get away from him.

Zach just laughed insanely as he used his booted foot to push her back down onto the bed. "I know you like rough sex, Marty. You're into that rape fantasy shit, aren't you?" Zach taunted as he withdrew a knife and pressed it against her throat. "You married your rapist! You married Todd... after he lead a gang-rape against you! You must really like it rough and brutal if you married one of your rapists, so that's exactly how I'm gonna give it to you! When I am done with you, Marty, your pussy is NEVER going to be the same!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead_

**Sins of the Past : Chapter Five**

Jonathon heard screaming as he came around the corner of Molly's room. "Would you keep your voices down," he said, before realizing who was arguing. "What the hell are you still doing here," Jonathon questioned as he pushed Todd against the wall. "Why aren't you in jail for what you did to Molly's mom?"

"What did you do to step- Nora you piece of scum," David asked, raising his voice? "Where is she…where the hell is…?"

"David, for Gods sake, keep your voice down," Rachel said as she walked into the hospital with Kevin. "Why do you think people are IN this place…They're trying to SLEEP so they can heal…Geese, you are giving me a headache."

"I love you too sis," David said as he pulled her in for an embrace. "Did you come here to see Moll Bear…or did you hear about your mom?" Rachel never had a chance to answer.

"What is going on here," Molly asked, as she weakly made her way to the door. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"Molly sweetie, you should be sleeping," Rachel said, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"How can I sleep with all this yelling," she asked, as she looked from one person to the next? "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on," she questioned?

Jonathon passed his father and went straight to his girlfriend. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be up running around…you're still weak. Why don't we go back inside and I'll tell you whatever you want to know…"

"I'm going to go check on step Nora," David said, unintentionally letting the cat out of the bag.

"Why would you…take me to her…Jonathon please…take me to my mother…"

"Molly please…calm down…your mother is going to be fine…"

"I need to see her…please…please let me see my mom…she's the only one who understands…she's the only one who… (Turning to Todd)…If you hurt her again, I swear I will…"

"Molly, its okay…Jonathon is right…mom will be just fine…you need to calm down…Molly…Molly no…"

Before they had a chance to do anything further, Molly's blood pressure had spiked and she collapsed in Rachel and Jonathon's arms. They were screaming for a doctor when Kevin turned to Todd…"You're unusually quiet…What's the matter Todd...Are you waiting for a chance to go back and finish the job?"

xoxoxo

"If it will make you feel better Red…I will go look for Marty myself…"

"I'm sorry Bo…I didn't mean to snap at you…"

She started to cry and Bo pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. You are allowed to feel however you want. Just promise me that you and Maddie will stay here…I can't be worried about you any more then I already am."

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Buchanan…your wife isn't going anywhere tonight," Dr. Lewis said as he returned to the room.

"But she's going to be okay isn't she…you said she only had some minor injuries."

"Physically she's going to be just fine…but there are a lot of ways people can suffer…I'm worried about her emotional well being."

"I'll be okay Doctor. I have survived worse."

"I'm not sure you understand Mrs. Buchanan. After looking at your blood work, there is a psychological reason for concern. You can't take this lightly."

"What's wrong with my mom," Maddie asked through tears? "Is she going to be all right?"

Xoxoxo

Zack grazed Marty's skin with the knife. Fresh blood appeared as he cut through her skirt, ripping it into shreds. Marty was so scared that she froze.

"Don't worry baby, this is going to be so good for you."

When she spit in his face, he only laughed at her. "Now, now Marty…be a good little girl, or I am going to have to punish you. "

"You're crazy," she said, when she found her voice.

"That's all part of the fun Marty. Now open your legs…I'm coming to get you… we can either do this the easy way…or I can make this as violent as I possibly can…It's up to you…either way…I will fuck you right now," he said, as he cut her panties from her skin. "Oh God, No," she thought, as Zack began to take off his pants. She needed to think of something to escape and she needed to do it now…

Xoxoxo

"I need a doctor," Jonathan yelled as he held onto Molly. He could feel how hot her skin was and was extremely worried about her. He couldn't lose her, not now.

"What happened? Why isn't she in bed?" Doctor Kyle Lewis asked as he saw Molly crumpled in Jonathan's arms.

"I'm sorry, she heard us fighting...what's wrong with her?" Rachel asked as Jonathan carried Molly back to her room.

"It feels like she's running a fever, I'll have to run some tests to determine the cause," Kyle stated.

XOXOXO

"I didn't rape Nora not this time...you have to believe me Kevin, I'm innocent."

"You are the furthest thing from innocent, besides I know that Nora wouldn't lie about something this important just for the chance of putting you away."

"I'm not saying that she's intentionally lying, I'm saying that she's confused the same way that Marty was confused when she accused you of raping her."

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to bring that up with me Todd, especially since you were claiming that you were innocent as well and the entire time you were guilty. I don't want to fight with you, Rachel needs me," Kevin stated as he pushed past Todd and headed into Molly's hospital room.

XOXOXO

Marty looked around for something that she could use to help her escape, but there was nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to mentally escape while she prepared for the intrusion that she knew was coming.

"You're not scared of me are you Marty?" Zach asked as he removed his pants.

"Please Zach...please just leave me alone. If you let me go now, I won't say anything I promise," Marty pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't do that Marty...I got big plans for you," Zach stated as he laughed as he roughly squeezed Marty's cheeks until she opened her mouth.

Once her mouth was open Zach placed a device inside that would make it impossible for her to close her mouth. "I had to take every precaution that you wouldn't bite me when you give me a blow job," Zach stated as he sat around her neck and pushed the entire length of his throbbing erection into her mouth.

"Oh god Marty, that feels so good...you have no idea how many times I have dreamt of this moment when I was behind bars." Zach stated as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth.

Marty felt sick as she could taste his salty semen filling up her mouth and sliding down her throat. There was a moment that she thought that she would choke, but Zach's orgasm had faded before she passed out.

"Did you enjoy your protein shake?" Zach asked as he removed the device from her mouth.

"You're a disgusting bastard...you'll never get away with this. Todd's going to kill you," Marty shouted.

"Todd won't be able to kill me if he is in all think that Todd's the one who attempted to rape Nora and I'm certain that he's a suspect in Molly's rape. When they find your finger in Todd's possessions then they'll think that he killed you and no one will come looking for you or me for that matter. Brace yourself Marty, this is going to hurt," Zach stated as he pulled out his hacksaw.

XOXOXO

Jonathon gently lay Molly down in her hospital bed as a nurse came in to take some blood. He stayed by her side, tenderly holding her hand as her eyes fluttered open and she began to regain awareness. "Jonathon?" she whispered. "What's wrong with my mom?"

"Your mom will be alright, sweetheart, but right now, I am worried about you," he said as he caressed her hair back from her face. "You're running a high fever, and the doctors aren't sure what's wrong."

"Ohhh God, I hope that creep that raped me didn't give me some disease," Molly said sadly.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'm sure it isn't that. You're going to be alright. You just need some rest," Jonathon urged as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

Maddie stood outside in the hallway with Rachel and Kevin. The doctor had said that he needed to talk to her parents alone. With a worried expression on her face, Maddie had gone to stand in the hallway as she waited on word about her mom's condition. She was exhausted as it had really been a long night. She was so worried about her twin sister and her mother. She hoped and prayed they'd both be alright. She leaned against the wall as her legs nearly gave out on her. An arm wrapped around her waist and she stiffened as sudden memories of her own attack assaulted her.

"Maddie, it's okay. It's me ... Jackson, and I'd never hurt you," he said to her tenderly.

She turned to look into Jackson's kind eyes. She gasped his name as she went into his arms. "Thank God you are here!" she cried out. "I need you!"

Jackson held Maddie close as she cried in his embrace. She clung to him as he comforted her. "You're safe," he kept whispering to her over and over again, just as he had did when he had saved her from the rapist.

"I'm safe, but I am worried about my mom and my sister. Someone attacked my mom earlier on the roof. The doctor is with her, and we aren't sure how she is yet," Maddie said to Jackson.

"I will stay with you until you get word about your mom," Jackson promised as he held her hand.

XOXOXO

"What's going on doctor?" Bo asked with a worried expression. "What's wrong with my wife?"

"When we sent Nora's blood work to the lab, we discovered that she's pregnant," the doctor said to Bo. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, you're going to be parents again."

"We... we are?" Nora asked with disbelief. "How... how can that be? I thought that wasn't possible. We tried for the longest time after our twins were born... and I- I couldn't seem to get pregnant."

"Well, surprise. You're pregnant now," the doctor said with a smile.

"We're pregnant!" Bo cried out happily as he took Nora in his arms. "I am so happy, Nora! Are you happy, too?"

XOXOXO

Marty screamed as Zach used the hacksaw to sever her little finger. The pain was intense as he used a flaming torch to cauterize the wound. "It was just your pinky finger. You won't even miss it," he said as he wrapped the bloody digit up in a towel.

Marty couldn't move as she was bound to the bed. "Don't go anywhere, Marty," Zach said as he blew her a kiss. He had to hurry to get the finger over to Todd and Marty's house so he could hide it among Todd's possessions. Very soon, everyone would know Marty was missing and they'd blame Todd for her disappearance. In the meantime, Zach would have lots and lots of fun with sexy, little Marty.

*Ohhh the plans I have for her,* Zach was thinking as he carried the severed finger over to Todd and Marty's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sins of the past- Chapter Six**

**Written by Sharon, Melissa (T&M Fan) and Angels**

Jonathon tried to calm Molly down when she became hysterical. It was if someone had flipped a light switch and the girl who was calm and collected only moments before, now suffered from blinding headaches and recurring nightmares she didn't understand…

"What's happening to me," she cried? "Am I losing my mind?"

"No baby…no, not at all..."

"Are you sure…Jonathon, you would tell me if I was acting crazy wouldn't you…because my mom…she went on a little vacation after she was raped…What if that's happening to me too…what if I end up in St. Anne's like she did?"

"First of all…Your mom survived that didn't she…?..I mean look at her now…she's not crazy now is she?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Okay, so that makes her strong doesn't it…You're strong too Molly…You're going to be okay…whatever is wrong with you, we'll figure it out…I just…I have to go find your doctor…"

He started to leave but Molly suddenly grabbed his arm…"No don't…please don't leave Jonathon…I'm scared…I'm scared to be alone…don't leave me alone please...please don't leave me…please."

Tears streamed down her face, and Jonathon took his finger and wiped them away…he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest as he held her. For whatever reason, when she cringed at the thought of being touched, right now…she needed to be reminded of all that Jonathon's love could make her forget…

"I'm never going to leave you baby…never again…I swear…never again…"

XOXOXO

Jackson took Maddie to a corner of the waiting room and they sat down. He handed her his handkerchief to wipe her tears and she forced a smile as she thanked him.

"Are you okay," he asked her? "Sorry, stupid question."

"No it's okay. Nobody ever asked me that before. It's always about Molly are my mom or even Rachel. I am so grateful that you saved me…"

"But you're hurting too aren't you…You're thinking about what almost happened?"

"I just don't understand why I was spared and my sister wasn't…and my mom…she's already been attacked before…to go through it again…"

"Your dad got to her in time didn't he?"

"Yes, thank God…I'm not sure what my dad would have done if she had been raped again…from what I've heard, it nearly destroyed him the first time…"

"It's hard watching someone you care about suffer Maddie…I care about you too…If that creep had hurt you…"

"I know", she said, as she took his hand.…"I'm so scared Jackson…what if he comes back…what if he tries to hurt one of us again…or Rachel…"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Maddie…You mean too much to me…"

He pulled her into an embrace as he thought to himself…_Much too much…more then I can afford to feel…_

XOXOXO

Rachel watched Maddie from the other side of the room as Kevin held her. "I'm worried about her Kev…she really likes that guy…but he just seems so…well, too old for her…what if he breaks her heart?"

"You can't protect your little sisters forever you know? You have to let them make their own mistakes…just like you did."

"I know…I know that in my head but…She was almost raped too you know…she's so busy trying to take care of mom and Molly that I just wonder if she's even dealt with her own emotions…you and I both know what can happen if you bury your feelings."

"It's going to be okay Rachel…Your sister seems pretty level headed…We'll keep an eye on her…If she seems like she's spiraling then We'll talk to her...how's that?"

"I love you Kevin Buchanan…I don't know what I'd do without you."

She threw herself into his arms again and he kissed her hair as he promised that she would never have to find out. They didn't see Zack hiding in the corner, making plans to get his hands on Rachel next.

XOXOXO

"Of course I'm happy," Nora cried as she held on to Bo. "I love you so much. I do."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming," he asked?

"I'm so scared…the last time I was pregnant…"

Bo took her face in his hands and looked her deeply in the eyes…he lifted her fallen chin so she was looking at him.

"Look at me baby…look at me…That's not going to happen…you weren't raped this time…"

"Are you sure…are you really sure Bo…I…I can't remember…"

"Honey its okay to be happy…this is our child…ours…no paternity questions this time…just you and me and…"

"Oh God," Bo screamed, as Nora suddenly began to go into cardiac arrest. The doctor finally got her heart started again but she was unconscious now.

"What's going on Doctor…what's wrong with my wife?"

XOXOXO

"Thanks so much for coming here with me, Kevin, but I know that you're dad really needed you to go by the office today."

"I can skip that Rachel, you need me more than my dad does," Kevin stated as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"I appreciate that you want to stay here with me, but you need to go Kevin. Things are already strained between you and your father because of me, I don't want to make things worse between the two of you and we both know that Clint isn't going to like it if you blow off work to be with me. Please go...for me," Rachel pleaded as she kissed him.

"Okay, I'll go, but as soon as that meeting is over then I'm coming back to be with you and if you need anything please call me," Kevin stated as he kissed her goodbye and left.

XOXOXO

"Finally," Zach stated when he saw Kevin leaving. He followed Rachel to the chapel where she went inside to pray. There was nobody around and nobody could stop him from getting to her...not even God himself.

Zach crept in, knelt behind Rachel and placed his hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle to get free which only added to his excitement because he knew that he was stronger.

He pulled the needle of Heroin out of his pocket and inserted it into Rachel's arm, pushing the powerful drug into her system. "That's it baby, there's no use fighting. Just enjoy your high...I know I sure will," he whispered as he turned her around in his arms so that they were facing one another. He removed his hand and pulled her into a slobbery kiss, gagging her with his toungue.

XOXOXO

"Marty! We need to talk," Todd shouted as he arrived back at their house. He hated the way that they had left things earlier. He hated the fact that despite everything they had been through she was doubting his innocence.

"Marty!" Todd continued to shout as he went looking from room to room. When he entered their bedroom he sat down on the bed. "Where are you Marty?" he asked himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

XOXOXO

"Hello Marty...it's been a long time," he stated as he entered the room. He cringed as he saw her tied to the bed, naked and vulnerable just like she was all those years ago.

"Powell? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away...I...I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Powell stammered as he slowly worked his way across the room to her.

"Please untie me Powell...please let me go. I know that you don't want to see me get hurt anymore then I already have been."

"I don't Marty...I want to let you go, but I don't know if I'm strong enough. Zach and Todd are so much stronger then me."

"Todd's here?"

"Shhhh, he's sleeping at the moment, if he finds out that I came to see you on my own then he will be angry and somebody will get hurt.

"Please untie me Powell. I have to get out of here..." Marty whimpered. She wasn't sure if Todd really was here or if Powell was just hallucinating, the only thing that she knew was that playing on his guilt was her best chance at freedom. "I know that you hate that you didn't do anything to help me the night of the Spring Fling, but you can make up for that tonight...please help me escape."

"I'll try," Powell stated as he began to untie her ropes. "Oh...no...he's awake. I'm sorry Marty, but Todd is stronger then I am," Powell whimpered as he closed his eyes. "Hello Marty...you've been a naughty, naughty girl, trying to get pathetic Powell to help you escape. You've left me with no other choice...I have to punish you," Powell stated as he opened his eyes and glared at her with an intense hatred burning in his eyes.

XOXOXO

After being at the Emergency Center of the hospital nearly all night and waiting on word of her mom and sister's condition, Maddie was exhausted. She wanted to go home and get some sleep and shower, but she didn't feel right leaving her mom and sister behind. She thought that if she went to the bathroom and freshened up, she might feel a little better... but she was afraid to go to the restroom alone. After everything that happened, she was afraid she'd be nabbed again by the rapist.

"Jackson, I need to go to the bathroom... but I am afraid to go alone. Will you please go with me?" she asked as he held her against his chest.

"Sure, I will wait right outside for you," he promised.

"Thanks so much. I feel like a child, asking you go with me... but after what happened-."

"Don't apologize, Maddie. You have every reason to be afraid. And I would never leave you. I want to stay," he reassured her as he took her hand and lead her down the hallway toward the restrooms. "You go on in and take all the time you need. I will wait right out here."

"You're so good to me," she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Jackson was the only guy she trusted. He had always treated her with so much tenderness and respect. She needed him right now, to help her overcome her fears and anxieties. She was thankful he would never leave her.

Jackson smiled at Maddie as she disappeared into the women's restroom. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and let out a long, heavy sigh. It had been a rough night, but he was so grateful that he had saved Maddie from the rapist. Already, too many women had been hurt. Maddie was sweet, beautiful, and everything he ever wanted in a girl. It was just too bad that society would think she was too young for him. For months now, he had been longing to ask her out.

Maddie had only been the restroom a few minutes, when Jackson saw something suspicious taking place right down the hall. A man in a ski mask was leading Rachel away toward the stairwell. "Hey you!" Jackson called out. "Stop!"

Hearing Jackson calling out for him, Zach quickened his steps, dragging a drugged Rachel along beside him. He got to the stairs and lifted her pliant body in his arms. He had to get her back to their hide-out before someone caught him.

Jackson flagged down a security guard and frantically told him what he had seen. "I would go after him myself, but I can't leave Maddie alone!" Jackson exclaimed. The security guard hurried toward the stairwell in search of the man in the ski mask who had made off with Maddie's sister.

"Dammit!" Jackson growled when he realized that there was nothing he could do to help. He slammed his fist into the wall just as Maddie left the bathroom.

"What is it, Jackson? What's wrong?" Maddie asked when she saw him punching the wall. She looked down at his bleeding knuckles as a look of pain overtook her face.

XOXOXO

Todd was sitting on the bed with his shoulders hunched in pain and defeat. Marty had left him. He just knew it. He loved her so much, but maybe his love wasn't enough. Why didn't Marty believe him? He hadn't hurt Nora on the roof; he had just tried to help her.

"Marty, I am sorry for everything I did in the past... because of what I did all those years ago, now you don't even trust me," Todd said with tears in his eyes. How he wished that Marty was there to hear his words. Where was she? And was she ever coming back?

Todd lay back on the bed and placed his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes and rested a moment. He didn't want to sleep; not till he knew where Marty was, but his eyes hurt and he started dozing off. He was just about asleep, when something odd began tugging him back into awareness. Something cold and wet was lying beneath his neck.

"What the- ?" he gasped as he sat up in the bed.

He touched the back of his neck and felt something moist and sticky on his fingertips. When he looked down at his hand, he saw blood.

That's when he saw IT. There on the bed was a small severed finger. As he examined it, his heart started to beat with incredible fury.

He recognized that finger. There was a tiny mole on the second knuckle that matched Marty's, and he would have known that nail polish anywhere. It also belonged to his wife.

"Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped. "MARTY!"

XOXOXO

The doctor arrived in Molly's room with her test results. Unfortunately she was still running a fever and she wasn't feeling very well. Jonathon held her in his arms as she was overcome with waves of nausea.

"What's wrong with me?" Molly sobbed. "Am I carrying that creep's baby?"

The doctor looked at Molly with a concerned expression as he held her chart. "It's far too soon for us to tell if you conceived from your attack, but considering you took the Morning After Pill, the chance of you conceiving is very slim."

"Thank God!" Molly said with relief. "Well, if I am not pregnant... then what's wrong with me, Doctor? Why am I so sick?"

"I am afraid you suffered from a panic attack, but what we haven't been able to determine is why you are experiencing a fever. We have put a rush on your test results. We should have some answers very soon," the doctor stated as he patted Molly's hand.

"How's my mother, Doctor? Can I please see her now?" Molly asked.

XOXOXO

Powell was heavy breathing on Marty's neck as he had taken on the persona of Todd. "Please don't hurt me!" Marty begged as he pressed his body over hers.

"You're mine, Marty. MINE!" he said in a growl. "And I am going to have you now!"

"NOOO!" Marty cried out with terror, but there was nothing she could do. She was tied up to the bed and Powell was about to force himself on her. She had to think of something fast, before she was raped again.

XOXOXO

When Jackson looked into Maddie's pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her. He would give anything to not have to tell her more bad news but what could he do to avoid that…she was a smart girl…wise beyond her years…she would know if he was holding something back?

"It's your sister…Rachel…I saw some guy run off with her…I tried to stop him Maddie…he was too fast…the security guard is looking for her now…?"

"Was she…Jackson was my sister alive," she asked, as tears poured down her face?

"She looked like she was…Maddie, I think he drugged her."

"Oh God Jackson," She cried, as she fell into his embrace. "What if he's the same guy that raped Molly…that tried to rape my mom and me…what if he rapes Rachel too?"

"What about Rachel," Kevin asked, as he walked backed into the room? "What's going on in here…what happened to your hand?"

Maddie pulled away from Jackson and they both looked at Kevin. This would be a hard truth to tell. "It's Rachel," Jackson started. "Someone drugged her and took her out of the hospital…I tried to stop him but he was gone…I'm sorry Kevin, I…"

Kevin dropped the flowers he had brought on the floor and darted out of the hospital like a bat out of hell…Maddie picked up the flowers and returned to the safety of Jackson's arms…they both wondered how they would tell Nora that another of her children was in grave danger.

XOXOXO

"What aren't you telling me," Molly asked, through tears? "What's wrong with my mother?" She could sense the doctor's hesitation and she was tired of being given the run around. Jonathon tried to keep her calm in attempt to keep her blood pressure low. She was undeterred.

"_I want to see my mommy. Take me to her._"

"I would if I could…but right now it is more important for you to get your strength up. You've just been through a terrible ordeal and…"

"_So has my mother_…look, I just want to see her for a few minutes…make sure she's okay…then I will come back here and rest. I promise."

"That sounds reasonable," Jonathon said. "And I will make sure she follows doctor's orders."

"He _will_too," she joked.

"I'm sorry but…I didn't want to tell you anything until we knew more but…Your mother has had a setback."

"What _kind_of setback," she asked?

"Her heart stopped…we were able to stabilize her but we're running more tests as we speak. Your father is with her right now."

"Oh God…God, Jonathon," she cried, as she fell into his arms.

"It will be okay sweetie…your mother is strong…she will beat this."

"She has to…I can't lose her Jonathon…I'm so scared…I don't want her to have to go away again…please…please God…she has to be okay…I can't lose my mommy…not now…not when I need her so much…"

Jonathon held her close to him as he stroked her hair. Molly was one of the strongest people he knew…but right now, she was trembling in his arms like a scared little girl. He didn't have a clue how to help her.

XOXOXO

Bo was holding an unconscious Nora's hand when the doctor walked back in with her test results. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "I'm afraid your wife is very sick."

"What's wrong with her doctor," he asked?

"I don't know how to tell you this lightly so I will just say it…your wife has a rare disease called amniotic fluid embolism. What that means is that the amniotic fluid of the baby has entered her bloodstream through the placenta and has triggered an extreme allergic reaction. I'm sorry but the only way we can save her is an emergency c section. If we don't get the fetus out of there now, it will get much worse and she will die."

"Are you…Are you sure there is no other way," Bo asked? "We've been wanting another child for so long…now you're telling me we can't have that…after everything that's happened with our kids…and her…she doesn't get to be a mother again…I don't get to be a father again…why…why is this happening?"

"I wish I had the answers…this is such a rare disease that we don't know much about it…I can give you an hour to think about it but I wouldn't recommend waiting much longer…her respiratory system is shutting down…the longer you let that go on, the more chance you have of losing them both…I'm very sorry Mr. Buchanan…I wish there was some other way…"

He left the room and Bo finally let his emotions get the best of him. He threw the plate of food across the room as he let the tears come. He fell into the chair next to her and put his head on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat. As the tears came more rapidly, he apologized to his unborn child. "I'm so sorry baby…there's no other way…daddy failed you…I can't fail mommy too…" He stretched his hands out over her body as he held her close… and begged her not to die. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Nothing he had been through ever hurt this deep. He prayed for a miracle that wouldn't come.

XOXOXO

Kevin ran out to the hospital parking lot but she was gone. There was no sign of Rachel anywhere.

He climbed into his car and took off. He knew who had taken Rachel and he was determined to make him pay for all of his sins.

XOXOXO

Marty looked around the room for anything that she could use to escape, but there was nothing. Her hands and legs were still bound so tightly that she could barely move them.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on a happy memory as she felt him entering her.

"Oh...god Marty,being inside of you is exactly where I belong. I will never let anybody take you away from me."

"Please Powell, Please stop," Marty whimpered.

"Powell doesn't exist any more. It's just you and me," Powell breathed as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered as he pressed the blade of his knife against her neck.

XOXOXO

Zach carried Rachel into the apartment and led her into the guest bedroom. He tied her to the bed and removed his knife.

He cut through her clothes until she was completely naked. He plunged the knife into her hole over and over again, leaving little cuts on her clit as she began to cry out for help.

"Nobody can help you now Rachel, I'm going to have so much fun tormenting you," he said as he slowly removed his pants.

XOXOXO

Ohhhh my god Marty. What has happened to you, I have to find you," Todd stated to himself. He ran down the stairs carrying her finger. He had to put it on ice in order to salvage it. When he found his wife then they could reattach her finger and she would be whole again.

Todd was grabbing ice out of the freezer when Kevin stormed into the kitchen and punched him in the face.

"Where is she? Where is Rachel?" Kevin asked as he pressed Todd against the wall and then he saw the severed human finger sitting on the counter.

"You sick, disgusting fuck. Who's finger is that?"

"Marty's," Todd chocked out as he began to cry.

"You don't deserve to live," Kevin shouted as he wrapped his arms around Todd's throat and began to squeeze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sins Of The Past**

**This update was written by Angels and Sharon**

_Warning: This chapter is very brutal. I wanted to show the terror and torture that Rachel and Marty are going through. I hope I didn't go too overboard.__  
_  
Jonathon took Molly to Nora's hospital room despite the warnings from her doctor. He thought it was important for both Nora and Molly to see each other and know that their loved one was doing okay. But sadly, Molly's mother was not doing okay. Neither was Molly's dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Molly asked as Jonathon pushed her into her mother's hospital room in a wheel chair and she saw the aftermath of her father destroying the plate of food.

"I'm afraid I have really bad news, Molly," Bo said gently to his daughter as he came to her side. "Your mom is very sick and her heart stopped. The doctors want to do emergency surgery to save her..."

"You see, she's carrying a baby. A baby we wanted for sooo very long..." Bo stated tearfully.

"But your mother is very sick... and if the doctors don't take the baby by emergency c-section right now, we are going to lose her..." Bo explained.

"Ohhh no, Daddy! We can't lose her..." Molly sobbed.

"I know, honey," Bo said as he knelt down and hugged his daughter. "The doctors will save her. It's just the baby... It's too soon, and it's not possible for it to survive."

"Ohhh God, no..." Molly cried out as tears began to fall. Her mother would be devastated if she lost this baby, but there was no other way.

Jackson and Maddie had come to tell Nora and Bo about Rachel's kidnapping. They didn't have a chance to tell Nora, because she was unconscious and about to be taken in for surgery. They were standing out in the hallway and heard everything through the open door.

XOXOXO

Kevin continued to beat the holy fuck out of Todd. "I didn't do this! Please believe me," Todd cried as Kevin pounded on him. Blood poured from Todd's mouth as his lip split. Pain meant nothing to Todd when he thought of the torture Marty was probably going through. Someone had cut off her finger. Just the thought of it made him sick.

"Kevin, I am not the enemy here. I love Marty and I didn't hurt her... not- not this time," Todd stated. "We have to work together to save her... and Rachel."

Hearing Todd's words, Kevin suddenly stopped attacking him. Maybe Todd was right... Maybe Todd DIDN'T do this. He certainly sounded sincere.

"You didn't attack Nora...?"

"No, it wasn't me. It was someone else... and when I find them, they will die. You just gotta believe me. We have to hurry. Rachel and Marty are in so much danger..."

"Who do you think might of took them?" Kevin asked as he slowly let Todd go. He still didn't trust him 100%, but right now, Todd was the only shot he had at finding the woman he loved. He had to find her... before it was too late.

"I'm not sure... but it is someone totally twisted," Todd said as he held up Marty's severed finger. "Someone who would have reason to hurt Marty and Nora and everyone they love..."

"Ohhh my God... you don't think...?!" Kevin cried out.

"Yeah..." Todd said as he and Kevin both came to the conclusion.

"Zach and Powell!" came Kevin's gasp.

XOXOXO

Marty trembled as Powell pressed the blade of the knife against her throat. She was so scared, but she knew she must fight to survive. She must use her training in psychology to keep herself alive and escape these psychos. Powell thought he was Todd, so she would let him BE Todd. She would talk to him as though he were Todd and use that knowledge to try to escape.

"I love you, Todd," Marty said as he was thrusting into her forcefully. "I will always love you... and I am sorry I rejected you. I'm sorry you flunked your Calculus Final. I'm sorry I refused to date you. I was a fool... but I want to be with you now. I want to make love to you. Untie me, so we can go away together..."

Powell looked down at Marty's tearstained face as he paused mid-thrust. She was apologizing to him, and she wanted to be with him? They could be together forever? He couldn't believe it!

"This better not be some trick," Powell growled in an angry voice that sounded like Todd. He pulled at Marty's hair as he stared at her with a scowl on his face.

"It- it isn't a trick. I love you, Todd," Marty whimpered. She just wanted him to stop raping her and jerking out her hair. It hurt so much.

Powell was as thrilled as Todd would have been hearing those words. Since he really thought he was Todd, he was ecstatic. "You love me, Marty?" he said as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"Yes," Marty said in a sob, grateful that he had put the knife aside. He was still buried inside her, but at least the deadly weapon was no longer a threat.

"I love you, too. I've always loved you. Always!" Powell said as he thrust his hips once again. In his fractured mind, he thought he was Todd... but he had the body of Powell. And just like the night of Spring Fling, he could not keep an erection. It dwindled and Powell was no longer able to perform. With a loud hiss, he withdrew his no longer erect penis from Marty's ravaged vagina.

"Damn it!" he cried out. "What the hell is wrong with my cock?!"

Marty didn't know what to say as she stared at it in disgust. "It's okay, Todd," she finally said when she managed to speak again. "We don't need to make love right now. I just want you to untie me and take me away from here. Please!"

"Where will we go?" Powell asked as he wiped the blood from his privates from where he had raped her.

"I know the perfect place. Just untie me ... then we can go..." Marty pleaded. "But we have to hurry... before Zach and Powell come back."

XOXOXO

Rachel was in a drug induced stupor. Her rapist, Zach Rosen was on top of her, thrusting into her bloody vagina. The cuts he had left on her inner walls provided lubrication as he forced his cock into her body.

"Please stop!" she cried out.

"I won't stop until I fill you with my sperm!" Zach responded. He pumped his hips over and over again until he shot his load deep into her body.

"There!" he said with a satisfied grin. "Now you'll have my baby. It will be payback for Nora."

"Imagine how she'll react when her precious, sexy little daughter gives birth to Zach Rosen's child," Zach said with a laugh.

He pulled out of Rachel and climbed over her on the bed. "Clean my cock," he insisted. It was covered in a film that consisted of her blood and his seed.

Rachel stared at it and nearly threw up. She tried to turn her head away, but Zach grabbed onto her hair. "Suck it!" he insisted. "Clean it with your tongue!"

"After it's clean, I am gonna ram it up your pretty little ass!" he threatened.

Knowing he meant it, Rachel began to cry. She had no other choice but to lick his disgusting, blood-covered cock with her tongue. She choked on her own vomit as she tasted his sperm.

"I think you like licking cock!" Zach said with a smirk. "After I fuck your ass, I am gonna make you lick mine!"

Despite her protests and screams, Zach turned her over on the bed and began fingering her ass. He shoved two fingers inside as he tried to widen the hole. "So tight!" he said with a vicious laugh. "Your ass must be a virgin. I am going to plunder it wide and deep with my fat cock! Get ready!"

*Ohhh God, please save me from this monster,* Rachel began to pray. She began hoping for a miracle as Zach forced his fingers deeper, ripping her sensitive flesh.

xoxoxo

Zach continued to thrust into Rachel's ass…tearing through the cuts he had left on her and making her weak with agony. When he was finished, he made her lick his ass as he shit in her mouth. She almost choked on the sheer disgustingness of it and then he was inside her again…it hurt so bad she had become numb to the pain of him raping her. He went to the score board and put an x through Rachel's picture. He had fucked both Molly and Rachel…he would return for Maddie and Nora. He wouldn't stop until he had fucked them all.

He tied Rachel to the bed with handcuffs and stuffed a towel with acid into her mouth. "You behave now…I'll be back with your mom and your sister. Then we can have a group orgy," he said. Rachel struggled against her restraints as he walked away. She needed to escape and save her family.

Xoxoxo

"Is it true," Maddie asked, as she ran into her father's arms with her sister. "Is mommy sick?"

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't want you to find out this way. "

"She's going to be okay isn't she," she cried into his shoulder?

"Daddy," Molly echoed…"She is, isn't she?"

"Listen to me Angels," Bo said…"Your mother is the strongest woman I know…she can beat this…I'm just…I worry about her emotional state…We wanted that baby so bad…how is she going to handle another…after the last one…"

He started to choke up and Molly and Maddie wrapped their arms around their father in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm so sorry daddy," they said at the same time. "We'll make it better somehow…we will," Molly said.

"What if she can't conceive again," Bo said, with tears in his eyes? "She wasn't supposed to be able to after the last miscarriage…but then she got pregnant…when are the miracles going to run out?"

"There's a never ending supply of miracles," Maddie said. "You two are living proof."

"I love you two so much…I don't know what I'd do without you and your mom."

"You'll never have to find out," Molly said, as she and Maddie kissed his cheeks. "Can we see her before surgery," Maddie asked?

"I'll go find out," Bo said. "Stay with them," he said to Jonathon and Jackson. "What are we going to do," Maddie cried after Bo left the room? "We have to find Rachel?"

"What do you mean," Molly asked?

"She was abducted," Maddie said.

Jackson was about to come back into the room when he was suddenly hit over the head with a wrench. Maddie screamed and Jonathon instinctively went to his side to check his pulse. A second later, he too slumped to the ground, hit over the head with the same wrench. Molly and Maddie clung to each other as he walked into the room.

"Don't worry about your precious sister…you'll be joining her soon."

They tried to run but he was too strong. Drugs were shot into their arms as he carried them out. After stuffing them in the trunk of his car, he returned to the hospital. There was one more person he had to get.

Xoxoxo

Nora was lying on the operating table waiting for surgery when she suddenly had the distinct impression that she was being watched. When she opened her eyes, she found Zach standing over her with a scalpel. "Well, well, well…Looks like your life is in my hands," he said with a wicked laugh. She wanted to run but she was unable to move because she had just been given a dose of anesthesia. _She had a very bad feeling about this._

xoxoxo

Bo had just come back to the girl's room when he learned that Nora's doctor had gone AWOL and when he found Jackson and Jonathon unconscious, he began to panic…the three most important people in his life were in grave danger…he could feel it right down to his soul… _"Please let them survive long enough for me to find them, " he thought, as he ran out of the room, prepared to search every corner of the world if he had to._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sins Of The Past: Chapter Eight**

**This update was written by Angels, Melissa, and Sharon**

_Warning: This chapter is very brutal._

__"You and I are going to have so much fun together Nora," Zach taunted before he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Nora wanted to fight him, but the anesthesia had already dulled her senses and everything went black as he continued to shove his tongue down her throat.

"You're all mine Nora and I'm finally going to have my revenge," Zach whispered in her ear as he picked her up in his arms. He carried her out to his car and laid her down in the backseat. He climbed into the driver's side of the car and sped away.

XOXOXO

"Please Todd, please untie me," Marty pleaded with Powell.

"This better not be a trick or you'll be sorry," Powell threatened as he untied the ropes that bound Marty.

"I need some fresh air, let's go for a walk outside," Marty suggested. Once she was outside then she would run from Powell, so that she could get help.

"No Marty, I'm not going to share you with the world. I need you to stay here in this room with me where I can keep you safe forever. You are mine and mine alone and I'm never going to let you leave this room."

"Okay Todd...I don't care as long as I get to be with you," Marty said as she hugged him.

Marty reached for the knife as she hugged Powell. Once she had it in her hands she stuck it in his back and ran for the door.

Marty unlocked the door and opened the front door when suddenly Zach appeared.

"You're not going anywhere Marty. The party is just getting started," Zach said as he pointed the gun at her.

"Let's go to my bedroom Marty," Zach ordered as he led her towards the room.

"Rachel?" Marty gasped out as she saw her friend tied up naked to the bed.

"Don't hurt her Zach," Rachel pleaded.

"I have to punish her Rachel. You've been such a naughty, dirty little slut," he said turning towards Marty.

"You smell of sex, I think you need a shower," Zach said as he grabbed Marty by the hair and yanked her into the bathroom.

He forced Marty into the shower, handcuffed her to the Shower Curtain Rod, so that her feet were barely touching the floor of the shower.

He turned on the scalding hot water as Marty screamed as her flesh began to burn.

"I'll be back with my other guests and then we'll really have fun," Zach taunted as he kissed her, gagging her with his tongue.

XOXOXO

Zach moved Maddie, Molly and then Nora into his bedroom and shackled them to the wall.

He went into the bathroom to have some fun with Marty while he waited for the affects of the drugs to wear off.

"I'm going to fuck you up so badly that you'll be begging for mercy," Zach said as he turned the water to freezing cold as he slowly got naked.

Marty was shivering as the extreme temperature difference began to hit her. Her heartbeat was slowing down and she was so tired and she knew that hypothermia was beginning to set in.

Zach stood there and watched as her nipples grew hard and her lips turned blue then he shut the water off as Marty began to lose consciousness.

Zach slapped her face over and over again until she opened her eyes. "Don't worry Marty, I'll warm you up, it wouldn't be a party without Marty the Party Girl after all," Zach stated as he climbed into the shower and pushed his erection into her frozen vagina.

XOXOXO

Todd and Kevin drove around looking for any sign of Rachel or Marty as they waited for a call from Todd's Private Investigator.

"Do you know where Zach has taken Marty and Rachel?" Todd asked desperately as he answered his phone.

The Private Investigator told Todd that Zach Rosen had rented a home right outside of Llanview. "Do you have that address?" Todd asked urgently.

"Yes," the Private Investigator responded as he told Todd the address.

"Thanks, that's what we needed to know," Todd replied.

"Be very careful. Powell Lord the Third recently escaped the mental hospital where he's been committed for over 20 years. He's mentally unstable, and he's believed to be armed and dangerous," warned the private investigator.

"I can believe that," Todd said as he ended the call. He did a sudden u-turn as he headed in the direction of the address the Private Investigator had given him.

"Do you have any weapons?" Kevin asked Todd as they were speeding to the location.

"I have my gun," Todd replied. "What about you?"

"No, I don't have a gun... but my dad has a ton of them at the Buchanan mansion. Do you think we could swing by there and get more guns and ammo?"

"I think that's a good idea. We'll need that and more to combat Zach and Powell. They've already raped Molly... and they tried to rape Nora. Who knows what they may be doing right now to Marty and Rachel."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"You love her, don't you?" Todd asked.

"I love Rachel with all of my heart and soul... and I would do anything for her."

"Even risk your life?"

Kevin nodded. Todd knew that they were walking into a very dangerous situation. Hopefully, they could save Rachel and Marty, but in the process, they might pay a heavy price with their lives.

Xxxooo

Jonathon was the first to wake up after the attack. He looked around for Molly frantically, but didn't see her anywhere. He then realized that she and Maddie had been taken. He rushed to Jackson's side and shook him until he too had awakened.

"Are you okay?" Jonathon asked his friend.

"I'm alright... but how's Mr. B?" Jackson asked as he looked over at Bo. Bo was very upset because he had just discovered that his daughters were missing and that Jonathon and Jackson had been attacked.

"What happened here?" Bo asked. "Who attacked you?"

Jonathon and Jackson looked at each other. They both knew that Maddie and Molly had been snatched by the rapist. Not only that, but Rachel had been drugged and kidnapped as well.

"Where are my girls?" Bo asked frantically. Deep inside he knew the truth; that his daughter's had been taken, but he didn't want to face it. "Where are they? Where are Molly and Madison?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. B. But he knocked us out. Then he took them," Jackson said regretfully.

"Who?!" Bo gasped in horror.

"The man who raped Molly came back to the hospital, and he kidnapped Maddie and Molly. He also took Rachel. Maddie and I came to tell you, but we didn't have a chance -."

"Ohhh my God! We need to call for back-up immediately! They might still be here ... on the premises."

Bo didn't have a chance to call the station for back-up. The doctor arrived with very bad news. He had been locked up in a supply cabinet while the rapist did his evil deed and kidnapped Nora. When the nurse let him out, he ran to Nora's hospital room to tell Bo what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Buchanan. It's about your wife..."

"Is Nora alright? Did she- did she ... survive the surgery?" Bo asked with worry.

"She never had the surgery," replied the doctor.

"What?!"

"I am afraid... she's missing," the doctor revealed.

Xxxooo

When Molly came to, she found herself in a strange place ... but she wasn't alone. She looked around and saw her sister Rachel tied up to a bed. There was blood between Rachel's legs and she looked as if she'd been beaten. Molly started to cry, because she knew exactly what had happened to Rachel; she'd been through it herself.

"Molly," Rachel called out weakly. She too started to cry, because her little sisters were here, and they'd been tied up. She didn't want that psycho Zach to harm her precious sisters. Maddie was still unconscious.

"Rachel!" Molly cried as she tried to reach out to her sister, but she couldn't move because she had her hands tied behind her back.

It was at that moment that they heard a moan and their gazes settled on their mother. She too had been shackled to a wall nearby. Molly's eyes widened in horror. Her mom was supposed to be in surgery. Her life was on the line. They had to escape this place and get her mom back to the hospital. Her dad, Jackson, and Jonathon must be frantic with worry when they discovered their loved ones missing.

"We have to find a way out of here," Molly said to Rachel. "We have to save Mom and Maddie."

"Zach has Marty in the bathroom. I think he's- he's ... raping her," Rachel said tearfully.

Xxxooo

Marty passed out from hypothermia as Zach was brutally fucking her. He had to lower her into a bath of hot water to revive her. When she came to, she was shivering uncontrollably from the temperature change. "Todd," she said in a painful whimper.

Todd had hurt her once, but she really needed him now. She felt bad for doubting him on the roof. She should have known that her husband wasn't capable of something so vicious again. She should have believed in him ... but now it was too late. Zach was going to kill her; she knew it. He was going to torture and kill them all, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"What did you say?" Zach asked Marty angrily as he slapped her. "Did you just call out for Todd?"

"Yes," Marty said as her inner strength started coming back to her. "I did. Because he's going to be here soon... and he's totally going to KILL you."

"Why are you so sure that Todd is coming for you," Zach screamed at her? "He doesn't care about you Marty...especially not after you doubted him."

"You're wrong...you are so wrong. Todd is ten times the man that you will ever be...you're not even human Zach."

"Shut up...shut the hell up," he yelled as he hit her again. Marty winced in pain but it had been worth it. She wasn't going to let Zach break her.

"That's going to cost you bitch," he yelled as he brutally rammed into her ass over and over again. It hurt too bad to even cry anymore.

xoxoxo

"What do you mean she's missing," Bo yelled at the doctor? "How can this happen? How can some psychopath just carry a patient out of here without anyone noticing?"

"Mr. Buchanan...I realize you are upset here but..."

"You think this is upset...I am well passed upset here Doc...My wife , my daughters, and my step daughter were kidnapped out of the hospital...a hospital that is supposed to have all this security...do you have any idea how much danger they are all in...And how long is Nora going to even survive without this surgery...I...I have no words..."

He walked away angry and Jonathon and Jackson followed him out into the parking lot. "We'd like to help you find them," Jonathon stated..."We WILL find them," Jackson agreed.

"Get in the car," Bo said. "We need to find them quickly.

Neither of them knew where the hell to start...they just knew they had to start somewhere. Lives were hanging in the balance.

xoxoxo

The fear was evident in everyone's eyes as Zach walked out of the bathroom alone. _What had he done to Marty,_ was the obvious question. They were too scared to move.

"Well don't be so quiet ladies...you're all going to get a turn soon enough...we'll have a lottery over who goes next...but not now...I know exactly who will go now."

He walked over to the wall where Nora was chained and untied her. She was still half drugged from the anesthesia so she was weak but Zach dragged her by her hair towards another room as she screamed...she fought him all the way as he shoved her onto a portable operating table...Nora could hear her children screaming from the other room as Zach shackled her to the table.

"We're going to have some fun now Nora," he said, as he pulled out a drill.

"No...No stay away from me," she screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that...you and I need to get reacquainted."

Tears poured down her face as she struggled to get away. Zach just laughed as he inserted the drill into her vagina...

"You are about to experience the worst pain of your life," he said. "Get ready."

Xxxooo

"Hurry, our girls need us,"Todd said as he pulled up to the Buchanon mansion.

"I'll be right back," Kevin said and then he ran inside the house.

A couple of minutes later he came out carrying a shot gun. "Let's go get our girls," Kevin said as Todd drove away.

XOXOXO

Nora screamed as the drill went further and further inside of her vagina.

Zack grabbed the hacksaw out of his drawer of tools. "During our trial, you used your tongue as a weapon against Todd, Powell and I. You told the jury that we were guilty and caused a mistrial instead of defending us the way that you should have. I'm going to remove your sharp tongue so that you never use it as a weapon again," Zach threatened as he walked towards her.

"Please Zach...please, I'm begging you," Nora stated as tears streamed down her face.

"As much as I love to hear you beg, it's too late," Zach said as he plugged her nose until she opened her mouth wide.

When her mouth was open he stuck in a speculum that forced her mouth to remain open. He took the hacksaw and cut off her tongue.

He turned off the drill and removed it from her vagina, he climbed on top of her and pounded into her vaginal hole over and over again, as blood dripped down her legs, until he released himself inside of her.

XOXOXO

"Are you okay Marty?" Rachel whispered.

"I'll be okay, Todd's on his way...I can feel it. We just need to hang in there until he gets here," Marty whispered back. She couldn't give up hope that they would be rescued or Zach would win.

"I can sense Kevin's presence. Do you think that he's looking for us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm certain that he is and until they get here, I'm going to pray for your mom...for all of us," Marty said as she began to pray that they would be rescued soon.

Marty watched as the front door was slowly pushed open and her eyes locked with Todd's.

She looked so broken and shattered and all he wanted to do was run over to her, but he couldn't do anything that would alert Zach or Powell.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as he unchained her.

"Zach has Nora in the next room. You have to help her."

Kevin, take the girls down to the car, I'll take care of Zach," Todd whispered as he walked towards the bedroom.

He opened the door and felt sick as he watched Zach violating Nora, the same way that he once had. He raised the gun at Zach's back and pulled the trigger.

"Nora...everything's going to be okay," Todd said as he threw Zach off of her.

"That sick fuck," he muttered as he saw Nora's tongue on the dresser.

"Todd, Nora, are you okay?" Kevin asked as he opened the door.

"Take Nora and Marty to the hospital. Here's her tongue, hopefully the doctor's can reattach it. Take care of Marty for me, I'm going to stay here and teach Zach what it feels like to be tortured," Todd growled.

"You can't leave me here with him," Zack pleaded.

"Watch me," Kevin said as he carried Nora out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sins Of The Past: Chapter Nine**

**This update was written by AngelsInstead and Sharon**

_Warning: This chapter is very brutal. Todd went a little psycho, but for good reason. He wants to make Zach pay for hurting Marty and the others._

Kevin sped to the hospital going around 80 miles per hour. He had to get Nora and Rachel to the hospital fast because they were both bleeding profusely. Nora was unconscious and Rachel was moaning in a state of semi-unconsciousness. Marty sat in the front seat beside Kevin, wrapped in a blanket. She was holding Nora in her arms as she did everything in her power to keep Nora from choking on her own blood. Maddie and Molly were in the backseat with their sister, praying that Rachel would stay alive long enough for them to make it to the hospital.

"Hurry, Kevin!" Molly cried out from the backseat. "I think we are losing Rachel!"

Losing Rachel wasn't an option. Kevin loved her with all his heart, and he had to get her to the hospital. He increased his speed as he continued running red lights. He was driving like a crazy man, but he was insane with worry for the woman he loved. *Rachel has to be okay. She's gotta make it through this!* he kept saying to himself.

Marty grabbed Kevin's cell phone off the seat as she did her best to keep Nora alive. She was covered in her blood as well as Nora's. She reached Bo on the phone as Kevin rushed them to the hospital. "Hospital..." she said in a broken voice. "Meet us there.."

She ended the call as the phone dropped from her hand. Tears burned her eyes as she thought of Todd. She ached for his arms around her, for his comfort... and for his forgiveness. Would she ever see Todd again? Or would Zach kill him? *I'm sorry, Todd,* she spoke to him in her mind. How could she ever doubted the man she loved?

Xxxooo

Todd kicked Zach with his boot as he lay on the floor with a gunshot wound in his back. "Have mercy on me, Todd," Zach begged. "I- I didn't mean it..."

"You raped an innocent teenage girl and then you tried to rape another. You attacked Nora on the roof and tried to make it look like I had done it. Then you kidnapped the woman I love, Nora, Rachel, Molly, and Maddie. You hurt all of them. Now I am going to hurt you," Todd growled. "What you did to them is child's play compared to what I am going to do to you."

"What- what are you going to do to me?" Zach whimpered like a pathetic little girl.

"Same thing you did to them... but more brutally, and with a lot more pain."

Todd picked Zach up and tossed him down on his stomach on the exam table where he had brutalized Nora. The metal table was still soaked with her blood. Todd used his pocket knife to cut away Zach's jeans and underwear, exposing his ass.

"I'm not into guys and even if I was, I wouldn't be into you, but I am really going to enjoy this!" Todd laughed as he looked around for something to impale Zach with and make him suffer. Zach was totally incapacitated due to the gunshot wound in his back that Todd had given him earlier. He was completely immobile and unable to defend himself as his victims had been.

"You know when we were in prison, I saw men raped all the time. I think it's justice after what we did to our victims," Todd spoke as he used the hacksaw to chop off a huge bedpost about the size of his arm. "This looks like it will be fuckin painful going in. I am really going to enjoy raping you with it - torturing you - just as you tortured and raped all your helpless victims."

"Ohhh no, Todd... you can't use that on me," Zach whined. "You're going to kill me."

"I hope it hurts like hell!" Todd quipped. "One thing's for certain. It's gonna hurt you FAR worse than it's gonna hurt me!"

Todd laughed as he aimed the tip of the bedpost he had severed from the bed frame at Zach's tightly clenched asshole. Zach screamed as Todd tried to insert the bedpost into his anus.

"Ohhh God!" Zach screamed in agony. "It doesn't fit!"

"I am gonna make it fit!" Todd said between clenched teeth. He rammed the wooden post deeper into Zach's ass, stretching the skin painfully as Zach's tail bone broke. Zach cried out in agony as Todd sunk the post deep into his ravaged asshole. There was no way that the wooden post coming out without some sort of surgical intervention.

As Zach sobbed, Todd just laughed. "Now you know how it feels to be violated!" he taunted. "But it isn't enough. I am not gonna stop until you are dead man! No one hurts Marty and gets away with it... NO ONE!"

Todd picked up the drill and proceeded to stick it deep in Zach's ear when Powell came stumbling into the room. He had been injured by the blade Marty had thrust into his back, but the wound hadn't been all that deep. He had initially passed out from the pain, but now he was wide awake and ready to make Marty pay. He had heard Zach's cries and had decided to investigate. He held the bloody knife clutched in his hand that Marty had used to wound him. He planned to drive it deep into Todd and rid the world of Todd Manning once and for all.

Todd turned around when he heard Powell's approach. "Surprise!" Powell cried out as he came at Todd clutching the bloody knife.

Xxxooo

Bo had been searching for Nora and the others when he got Marty's urgent call. Marty didn't give him details; she just said he had to meet her at the hospital. "Marty said we are needed at the hospital," Bo said to Jonathon and Jackson who were riding with him in the car. "I have a terrible feeling about this. I hope that Nora, Rachel and the girls are okay."

Bo made a u-turn in his vehicle and headed toward the hospital. When he arrived, he saw Kevin pulled up at the emergency entrance holding an injured Rachel in his arms as he was about to carry her into the hospital. Tears streaked Kevin's face because Rachel was unresponsive. Medical personal came running toward the car to help the victims.

"Where's Nora?" Bo cried out frantically.

"She's in the front seat with Marty," Kevin answered.

Bo turned on his heel and ran toward the car. Nothing could have prepared him for the horror he would encounter when he saw his wife.

xoxoxo

Kevin rushed into the hospital carrying an unresponsive Rachel in his arms. He screamed for a doctor and she was immediately placed on a gurney.

"What happened to her," they asked him?

"I think she was drugged," Kevin began. "And she was...she was sexually assaulted."

He tried to control the flood of emotions that welled in his eyes as the doctors rushed her into an operating room. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life...and he could sense the dire circumstances from the very beginning. Not knowing what else he could possibly do for her, he picked up the phone and called her dad. They may not get along very well but they both loved Rachel...she would need them both to get through this.

"Hank its Kevin...you need to get down to the hospital right away...Rachel's in bad shape."

He didn't want to give him this sort of news over the phone...how could he possibly tell a father what his little girl suffered through? He could only pray that he would be able to give Rachel some support...that they both could...right now he didn't have a clue what to do...he only saw red...If Rachel didn't make it through, then he would make sure Zach didn't either...He was pulling his clenched fist out of the wall when the doctor came out of the room.

"What is it...How's Rachel?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the doctor stated.

xoxoxo

Molly and Maddie climbed out of the car and ran into Jonathon and Jackson's arms.

"Are you okay," Jonathon asked his traumatized girlfriend?

"That monster didn't hurt you," Jackson asked Maddie?

"No...No we're fine," Maddie cried..."But Rachel and mom aren't. I am so scared for them."

Jackson pulled her closer as she cried in his arms. Molly returned Jonathon's kiss as he stroked her hair and wiped her tears. "If anything had happened to you...Oh baby, I was so scared. He didn't hurt you again did he?"

"Not this time...this time it was my mom and my sister...Jonathon I am so scared. If Mom doesn't make it..."

Jonathon pulled her closer to him as he kissed her hair. "It will be all right Molly. Your family will be all right. That monster will never touch any of you ever again."

Molly continued to whimper in his arms as he prayed that he was telling her the truth. If it was the last thing he did, he would get the woman he loved and her family justice.

xoxoxo

Bo felt like he would be sick. Marty was holding his wife in her arms as blood continued to drip from her mouth. Marty was trying to keep her from choking but it was obvious that she didn't have long. If they couldn't stop the blood then she would bleed to death. Bo wiped the trail of tears that had formed in his eyes as he lifted his wife from Marty.

"Bo...Bo it's okay...she's going to be okay. We just have to get her into the operating room fast."

He knew she was trying to convince herself of that as much as him, but at this point he took it...losing Nora wasn't an option. They rushed her into the hospital and she was immediately taken in for surgery. Bo had to excuse himself for a second when he couldn't control the vomit in his throat upon seeing his wife soaked in her own blood...he had never seen anything so vile up close before... Marty was there when he came out of the bathroom.

"She was raped wasn't she," he asked?

He didn't need to be told...he knew from the blood and the bruises on her body. "I can't believe this is happening again...she barely survived it the first time...and now...Marty do you know what he did to her...I need details..."

"You don't want them Bo...trust me you don't...it was vile...it was brutal...it was disgusting...just be grateful she's alive..."

"I am...I am Marty but...but I need to know what she suffered through...I need to know so I can help her through it...How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what he did to her?"

He put his hand through the wall in frustration and Marty tried to help him. "All you need to know is that she's suffering. You need to get yourself together Bo. Nora's going to need all of your strength."

"Right now the only thing I know is that that maniac raped my wife, my daughter and my step daughter...I could kill him with my bare hands...I would if Nora didn't need me here..."

"Let it go Bo...your anger isn't going to help her. Love her enough to let it go...at least for now."

"How do I do that Marty...he hurt her...he hurt the woman I love more then life itself...how do I let go of that?"

"I don't know Bo...I don't know."

She hugged him as they stood around and waited...finally the doctor emerged.

"I'm sorry but I have some very bad news," was all he said. Bo and Marty were terrified to find out what that meant. Neither of them could survive losing her.


End file.
